A Foreign Power
by Zeakagirl
Summary: Amity Park gets its first murder in years. As a search goes on to find the killer, Danny has to deal with what happens to a ghost who died a horrible death.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Foreign Power Chapter One**_

 _One year after the Danny saved the planet…_

The air was crisp and chilled as the sun rose over Amity Park. It was a beautiful sight that was one of the true natural jewels of this small town. Not that Danny was able to view this as he was currently bracing himself against an attack. A second later his back slammed into a wall in the Ghost Zone. Biting back a cry of pain Danny rolled backward into the air narrowly avoiding a kick to his gut; that cracked through the steel ground below him instead. Barely blocking the next attack Danny spied an opening and was able to land a kick. Yet being in the air the kick didn't have much power, but Danny was able to happily follow up with a punch that connected. However, Danny's glee proved to be his undoing as he missed another fist that slammed into his jaw. Falling down Danny did _not_ get up.

A few minutes later a sore Danny groaned as he massaged his jaw. ' _Why do I hurt so much in my ghost form?_ ' Danny wondered. Glancing up Danny accepted the offered hand with a slightly pain-filled smile.

"Thank you for the lesson." Danny said giving a bow to his most recent teacher, an old Chinese ghost by name of Lee. Danny wasn't sure when he was from, but Master Lee was one of the best hand to hand fighters Danny had even met. After months of training under him, today was the first time Danny had _ever_ touched him, and Master Lee never used his own ghost powers.

"You're welcome young Phantom, but you really must keep your guard up and keep your distance. Fix those two things and I will show you a new move." Master Lee said with a small smile.

"Really?" Danny said excitedly. Moving into to the proper horse stance Danny started to practice his most recent defensive form for a bit, before Master Lee had him stop and kneeled down and meditate.

He had just finished and stood up and gave Master Lee a bow when he felt a familiar ghost entered the room. Turning around Danny smiled while Master Lee gave a bow.

"Thank you for your time, Master Lee." Clockwork said. Giving him a nod, Clockwork opened a portal which the ghost left through.

"So what now?" Danny asked looking around. Who would Clockwork bring out next? Maybe it was time for another sword lesson. It had been a couple of days since his last one.

"Rest Danny. You are becoming quite the fighter, but your home awaits." Clockwork said handing Danny a glowing green drink.

"If you say so." Danny shrugged. Sipping the drink he felt his energy returning while at the same time giving him a pleasant buzzing feeling. "Wait, I'm going back home." Danny said excitedly. It had been far too long since he had seen Sam. Plus now that he thought about it, he had made plans to spend the day with her.

"Yes, though I have some homework for you."

"More books?" Danny groaned as he caught sight of a stack that Clockwork was floating over.

"Yes, make sure you read them. _All_ of them."

"...Will do." Danny sighed, as he packed them away in his bag. That done Danny turned and made a sort of doorknob turning hand motion. Though when nothing happened started to try again when Clockwork stopped him.

"Try again, but this time draw the energy up slowly." Clockwork said.

Moving his hand slower Danny followed his advice and after a minute a small portal flickered into existence. Seeing it Danny smiled at his teacher only to receive an amused look back.

"See you next week." Danny said before flying through.

Appearing in Amity Park Danny looked around and realized why Clockwork had looked so amused. His portal had dropped him outside of town, and by the sound of the town clock, he was late.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

After zooming through the air Danny landing in the park. A few of the people moving around stopped to stare at Danny, but Danny didn't really care as he changed into his human form. Giving them a wave Danny was off again, moving quickly through people setting things up stalls and open tents, before finally coming to a stop at a giant green and black tent located in the middle of the park.

"Sam." Danny chirped happily as he dumped his bag inside. Arms free he hugged his girlfriend from behind.

"You're late." Sam huffed irritated even as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Sorry." Danny said kissing her. "So what do you need me to do oh mistress of mine?"

Blushing Sam slapped his arm. "Stop that. The town market is about to open, and I need you to help set out my stuff." She said gesturing to the large truck behind the tent.

"Wow… that's a lot of food." Danny said after opening the truck door. "Did all of this really come from the town garden?"

"Sure did." Sam said grabbing a wooden crate that was filled with tomatoes. "Though it's grown more into a town farm. Everyone still just calls it The Garden."

Danny paused and turned to look at girlfriend before looking away with an amused grin.

"What?"

"It's just… only you could get this town to eat more veggies." Danny said still grinning.

"Well of course they do." Sam huffed. "Without all those chemicals my veggies taste better than what you can get at the store. Now move it, the market opens in an hour."

"Yeah sure." Danny said. Grabbing a stack of crates he wondered if it would be worth the energy to split himself to get this all done.

"Thanks, Danny." Sam said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Grinning like a goon Danny transformed back into his ghost form and split into three. Between all of them, Danny was able to move the produce quickly out of the truck. While he was setting up he and Sam caught glimpses of what other people were selling. Most stalls were selling fruits, veggies, herbs, and sweets. While there were others stalls selling town wares; unsurprising most of it was in a ghost theme.

…

As the market opened Danny didn't change back to his human form, though he was forced to merge back into one as it took too much energy to remain as three. Floating some of the veggies, however, took no energy and quickly drew in most of the out of town customers. They ooh and ahhed while the produce quickly began to disappear from the crates.

"Break time." Sam cheered a couple hours later as she put out a sign. It was good timing too as they finally hit a point where there was no one in the tent.

"Good idea." Danny said stretching. Give him a ghost fight any day, but dealing with gawking people and constantly getting his picture taken always seemed to drain him. Danny was just glad that Sam was there or some of his fans would have never left. Smiling at Sam Danny grabbed his bag and reached in. "By the way, I have something for you." Danny said handing Sam a medium sized box.

Sam raised an eyebrow as the box was bigger than Danny's bag, but she had seen too many weird things during all of the ghost adventures to be truly bothered. Opening the box she stared in shock for a moment before she carefully lifted the item with slightly shaking hands. Starring Sam gave off a high pitch squeal in excitement. " **An Argocoffeopsis Lemblinii!** But those are extinct. How did you…?" Sam asked turning to her boyfriend.

"When Clockwork takes someone training you never know _when_ he will train you." Danny said grinning. The grin only grew wider as Sam locked lips with him.

"Thank you Danny!" Sam happily chirped when she pulled away.

"Any time." Danny said with another goofy grin. Even though he was back in human form he was floating part way off the ground. That stopped though when a voice broke through his happy mood.

"Oh, Phantom~ "

Eyes glancing around wildly Danny immediately went invisible a second before a cluster of girls entered the tent. Dealing with fans was one thing, dealing with _her_ felt like a living hell. Obsessive stalker was the nicest term Danny had for her at the moment.

Paulina was followed into the tent by a few other members of the Phantom fan club. They were all fully decked out in Phantom club's official colors, (black white and green), though as the leader of this little group Paulina was dressed the best with highly expensive silks. Looking around their hopeful faces dropped when they found the place empty except for Sam.

"Manson." Paulina sneered "Where'd Phantom go?" she demanded giving Sam a dismissive sniff.

"His name is _Danny_ , and where he is, is _none_ of your business." Sam said glaring back. "Are you sure you want to follow her when she's been kicked out of the club?" Sam asked looking at the other girls who looked confused at the statement.

"I was not! It was just a warning!" Paulina snapped glaring at the other club members. "Besides, what would she know being always at the Garden. That's probably why Phantom left. He couldn't stand the smell of all this... dirt. It's something you can't _ever_ get out." Paulina said causing only a few of the other fan members to snicker. While the others were still glancing between Paulina and Sam with an uncertain look.

"Really?" Sam shot back "Because Danny _loves_ this smell in the morning, in the night, and in the back of my little… black… Smart Fortwo." Sam finished smugly as Paulina grew red with rage.

"You _**slut**_!" Paulina shouted lunging for Sam's face with her hands curled into claws.

Moving slightly to the side Sam grabbed Paulia by the thumb and with a twist, Paulia was face planted into the ground.

" _ **You fucking Bitch**_!" Paulina screeched as she tried to get Sam to let go. Instead, Sam only increased the pressure as a warning, causing Paulina to go still from the pain.

"No Paulina, that's what _you_ are." Sam spat as she dropped Paulina's arm and took a step back. Glaring at the others she dared them to make a move. One of the Phantom Club member slowly forward with her hands slightly raised to show she meant no harm and helped Paulina to her feet.

Unfortunately, Paulina proved that she didn't learn her lesson and tried to come at Sam again. Sam's lips tightened in anger as she punched Paulina in the face; while at the same time _something_ collided with Paulina's left leg. Shrieking in pain Paulina went down clutching her bleeding, broken nose. Not that that kept her from continuing to cursing Sam out.

Avoiding looking Sam in the eyes the other girls grabbed their fallen leader and high tailed it out of there. Though not before Paulina got in the last word.

"You'll _Pay_ for this you fucking _whore_! Danny belongs..." Paulina managed to get out before a _random_ piece of ceiling fell knocking her out in mid-rant.

"Not in your dreams bitch, not even in your dreams…" Sam said as they disappeared around the corner.

When the door slammed closed behind them Sam had to breathe for a moment as she tried to regain her sense of calm. Though her boyfriend hugging her from behind was definitely helping.

"You alright?" Danny asked as he regained visibility.

"Yeah... just peachy." Sam gritted out clearly still upset.

"Well, she's gone now and what you did to her nose… that was just awesome! You know I think she looks better this way." Danny said getting Sam to crack a small smile.

"Yeah, well it did make a satisfying crunch. I should have done that _years_ ago. Though don't think I didn't notice what you did."

"What? I kept out of the main fight, but you can't expect me to do nothing when someone talks about my girl like that!"

"That's not the point Danny." Sam mumbled blushing.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about _her_ and the fan club?" Danny asked hugging Sam tighter.

A dark look crossed Sam's face "Yeah, something has to be done. Leave it to me, I've got a few ideas." Sam said.

"Do I want to know?" Danny asked.

"…Not really. Don't worry, this time I'll be your hero." Sam said.

A few seconds later Danny nodded and Sam smiled. Sitting down they both finally got to their lunch. As they ate Danny ate for a little bit before he paused and frowned.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Sam asked looking up from her own food.

"Nope, it's delicious." Danny said starting to eat again. When he had first sat down Danny had felt like he was starving, but now, only halfway through the meal his feeling of hunger had all but faded away. It wasn't that he was full and he still had a desire to eat, but he just wasn't hungry anymore. Finishing the meal Danny cleaned up the dishes while Sam got ready to open their stall again.

Sam had just opened the door in time for both of them to watch one of the market place's medics run by. Danny was about to follow to see if he could help when a second medic rushed around the corner only to skid to a stop to avoid a crash.

"What's going on?" Danny asked before the medic could disappear.

"Phantom!" The medic said surprised as he realized who he had almost crashed into.

"Yeah, so what's going on? Do you need some help?"

"Oh no sir, it's just a bunch of sick tourists. No ghosts here, well other than you sir. So please enjoy the market." The medic said then he dashed off before Danny could say anything else. Staring after him Danny was feeling a bit lost at knowing that he wasn't needed. That feeling faded though as Sam took his hand.

"What do you think? Want to take a walk?" Sam asked.

"Why not, let's go see what everyone else is selling." Danny replied.

…

Soon the two teens were strolling among the stalls. They spent a while looking over everything that was being sold and sampling some of the local sweets. Then at one stall, Sam spotted some handmade ghost dolls. The details and care that went into each one was amazing. Giggling softly Sam bought a Phantom one much to Danny's embarrassment. Though to be fair he had bought a Dani Phantom doll, though he would probably never show it to her.

Hand in hand they continued to wander about, just enjoying the day; well until Danny's phone buzzed. Looking at it Danny's shoulders slumped.

"Sorry, but I've got to cut our time short." Danny apologized.

Reading the email over Danny's shoulder, Sam just rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's fine, we're pretty much done selling for the day anyway. I'll meet you back at your house for dinner. Do you need me to run to the store for you?" Sam asked.

"Nah, besides it's not my night to cook, but if this takes too long I'll send you a text."

"Be sure to do that." Sam said waving at him to leave already, but pulled him in for one more kiss before he left.

…

It took only about seven minutes for Danny to reach Golden Gardens, which was ironically located next to The Garden, was the only home for the elderly in Amity Park. Landing he met the head caretaker at the front door. She had a sad look but quickly made a motion for Danny to follow. Though he followed invisibly some doors were still closed quickly as Danny passed by. For some reason, those who were close to death could sense when any ghost was near. Some of the residents took this as a bad omen, and locked themselves in their rooms anytime Danny came for a visit.

Danny's ghost sense went off a minute before the caretaker stopped in front of a room. She opened the door and stepped aside as she gestured for Danny to go ahead. Entering Danny's eyes landed on the new spirit.

"Hello Samuel." Danny said as he recognized the man from the information had received in the email. Moving closer he became visible.

"About time you got here. Do you know how unnerving it is to watch your own body being carted away?" Samuel asked irritably.

"Fortunately no." Danny said stopping beside the spirit. Looking around Samuel's room Danny felt a bit sad at how bare it was.

"I had a good life, and at least this way the pain is over." Samuel said interrupting Danny's thoughts. "It's funny, I thought I would be more…. solid-looking as a ghost." Samuel said as he examined his body.

"You're not a ghost yet." Danny said chuckling slightly at Samuel's bewildered look. "You're a spirit, a _very_ new spirit. Only ghosts are solid looking."

It amazed Danny, the difference between a spirit and a ghost. Where ghost had this solid look about them, spirits were almost completely translucent. Outside of Amity Park spirits were _very_ hard for human eyes to see. However, Amity Park had eco plasma floating regularly through the air. This made it possible for many people in town to see those who had recently died, instead of just the highly spiritually aware.

"So… heaven?" Samuel asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but how should I know? I'm still partly alive, you're the one who's now completely dead." Danny said his smile widening out into a full out grin. Samuel just rolled his eyes at the bad joke.

"But what if I don't want to leave? What if I want to stay here as a ghost?"

Placing a hand on Samuel's shoulder Danny's lips pressed into a tight line as he looked the new spirit in the eyes. "What would you do if you stayed?" he asked as his voice took on a serious tone.

"I would explore the world, and take revenge on those who wronged me in life." Samuel snarled before his eyes went wide. "I didn't mean to say that. Why did I say that?" Samuel asked confused.

"Because you're a spirit and I asked." Danny said no longer smiling. His hand tensed on Samuel's shoulder for a moment before he let go.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway I'm not going anywhere!" Samuel said backing away from Danny as he looked for an escape when a thought occurred to him, and he dived through a nearby wall. Danny didn't bother going after him. Not matter what Samuel thought he was already on his way to his afterlife. A few seconds later he could feel Samuel fading away.

...

Part of Danny was glad the Samuel had moved on. Some people thought that becoming a ghost was no different than being an immortal human. There were even people who had turn to ghosts and were staying in parts of town. Yet Danny wondered how long most of them would remain in the Human world. This was a human town and though the people in this town tolerated some ghosts, the town was always changing with its people, something that most ghosts were unable to do.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

After leaving Golden Gardens Danny was quiet. While it didn't take much energy to send a spirit on, he was always left wondering where they went. Though he spent most of his time among the dead he still didn't have an answer. He had asked once, but even Clockwork didn't know. Though he was informed that ghosts could experience a second death, something that no ghost happy with their non-life wanted.

On his way home Danny did a sweep of his territory and felt a familiar ghost nearby. It turned out to be only Johnny passing through as he wanted to pick something up for Kitty from the market. Since Johnny wasn't looking for a fight Danny suggested some flowers he had seen at a stall. Johnny perked up at the idea and ended up grabbing a red and purple bunch, along with some of the town's homemade ice cream.

While Johnny paid, not that Danny was going to ask where he got the money, the two of them made small talk. Though soon it was time for them to part ways and after Johnny and his shadow was out of sight Danny smiled when his phone buzzed with a familiar tune. Though it faded a little as he read the text from Sam. " _Sorry, my turn 2 B late. C U soon_." It said from Sam.

That was alright Danny thought as he read a second text from Dana asking him to pick up some items. Luckily he could find everything on the list here at the market. Glancing at the list again he smiled as he thought about when Dana had moved in with the family.

 _Dana had been made an official part of the Fenton family only hours after Danny's secret had been revealed. It had only taken that long because after Maddie and Jack needed a few minutes to get over the shock and horror that they had been hunting their son for the last three year, then they all sat down so they could hear what their son had really been up to._

 _That was when Maddie and Jack Fenton learned all about Danielle. Their stunned silence was only broken by the fact that they realized that their son had let a twelve-year-old little girl go off alone. Anything else Danny had to tell them about his ghost adventures could wait until they could make sure she was safe._

 _Fortunately for Danny, Tucker had slipped Danielle a phone before she left. The phone was on, so she was very easy to track. It turned out Danielle was in town, though she was very surprised when Jack Fenton broke down the door to the house she was squatting in. Before Danielle could even think about phasing away she was pulled into a very tight warm hug, which Maddie and Jazz soon joined. Bewildered by this turn of events she had mouthed help to Danny who was standing in the doorway. Which Danny shrugged, mouthed back sorry, and joined in on the hug._

 _From that point on Danielle was a Fenton, and had been for years. If anyone checked, all of the records confirmed it, including Danielle's new social security number. Now, despite a few attempts to run away, and a new booomerang locked onto Danielle's signature. Now 16-year-old Danielle or Dana, but never Danny, was living happily as any teenager could be with her family._

 **~ Page Break ~ ( * ) ~ Page Break ~**

Arm full of groceries Danny flew through the evening sky feeling happy. A feeling that fled as he groaned when he let out another breath of mist. Not wanted to risk the newly bought food he split into two and sent the groceries ahead. While he tried to find where the feeling was coming from Danny already popped the cap to a thermos wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Invisible Danny floated into the alleyway keeping an eye out for possible attacks as he didn't recognize the ghost signature. Glancing around, he spotted a slightly glowing figure hunching down at the end of the alleyway and realized that it was another new spirit and put his thermos away. Floating closer there was something familiar about this spirit, but Danny couldn't place where he might have known her from, but sadly noted that she was around his age. Frowning Danny felt like he knew her somehow.

"Hello." Danny said slowly moving closer he tried to get a better look at this new spirit. It was strange instead of being almost completely translucent she seemed to have this slightly reddish blackish haze that surrounded her and she was flickering.

"…" She mumbled something that Danny didn't catch.

"What? Speak up." Danny ordered as he got closer.

The ghost was holding on itself tightly it was staring at something. "It hurts." The spirit whispered louder.

Danny floated to the spirit's side.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he floated to her side. He wondered what had happened to her had she been in some sort of accident, but why was she still feeling pain? That should have ended the moment she had crossed over.

"It hurts." the spirit repeated again this time with a twitch. It was Danny realized she was staring at something lying in the trash. Danny moved closer to get a better look.

" **Holy Shit!** " Danny yelled backpedaling almost out of the alleyway. Steadying himself against the wall Danny threw up. He had not expected her body, Nevermind it being in that kind of condition. Hell, he had never seen a body in such a condition. Reaching into his pocket Danny pulled out his phone. Shaking he dialing he took some breaths as he tried to calm down.

"He..llo." Danny stuttered "I need the police there's a… a girl's been killed…it's bad…"

…

Still slightly in shock, Danny made his way back into the alleyway after he hung up. This wasn't right, this wasn't the sort of thing that happened in this town. Ghosts attack yes, old and sick people dying yes, but no one was ever… killed.

Making his way back to the spirit's side Danny was crying. "I'm sorry." Danny said stopping at her side. He tried his best not to look at her body.

"It hurts."

"The police are on their way. Do you remember who did this?" Danny asked gently.

"It hurts."

"I know… Listen, I need to know who hurt you." Danny said.

"It hurts." she repeated again.

"Who did this? I order you to tell me who did this!" Danny ordered getting frustrated.

Why wasn't this spirit answering his questions? Before she could repeat herself again Danny heard some sirens stop outside the alleyway. "Over here!" Danny called out flying to the edge of the street Danny greeted the police officers and paramedics with a grim look, that only deepened when he spotted who had responded to the call.

"Phantom, what are _you_ doing here?" Officer Curtis Janks a 35-year-old man with slightly thinning red hair said in a surprised but suspicious tone. "Was this a ghost attack?"

"I don't… I found her." Danny answered in a quiet tone.

"Leave the kid alone Janks. Danny, where's the body?" Officer Ken Sato, a 30-year-old Japanese-American with short black hair asked. One year working on and off with the half-ghost kid and his partner was still on edge about the kid being half dead. One would think after watching the kid patrol the town alongside cops would show that he was a good kid, but noo…

"Back there." Danny said pointing down the alleyway.

"Did you touch or do anything?" Sato asked.

"No, I haven't left my ghost form. I just floated nearby, though I did throw up behind you." Danny warned as the officers moved away from the wall. Sato gave him a look of understanding while Janks gave Danny a look of disgust before making his way down the alleyway.

"Danny, I need to ask you a few questions." Sato said as his partner went ahead of him.

"I know." Danny said feeling numb. In a detached tone, Danny answered Officer Sato's questions. He described what he sensed, to the way he found the body, and no he didn't see anyone human, or ghost leaving the area. While Danny was talking a third person arrived. Nathan Blake, a 22-year-old crime scene photographer with short curly brown hair, stopped at the entryway.

"Nate, are you alright?" Sato asked turning to look at Nathan concerned.

"I… Is there a lot of blood?"

"Not really." Danny said.

"Oh, good." Nathan sighed relieved.

"Her body is just _really_ messed up." Danny continued.

"Oh, not so good." Nathan said looking like he was going to be a bit sick.

"Are you going to be able to handle this, or do we need to call someone else?" Sato asked.

"I… I can do it. I've been just lucky so far as this town has never needed me to photograph someone who has been… I will do my job no matter _what's_ down there." Nathan said.

"Good." Sato said with a smile as Nathan passed them by. He was shaking slightly, but his eyes were focused straight ahead.

"Danny?" Sato asked looking uncomfortable. "I hate to ask, but... do you think you can find the spirit of this girl and ask her who did this?"

"I already tried." Danny said shaking his head.

"She already move on?"

"No, she… Oh shit!" Danny cursed as he remembered he had forgotten to tell Sato. "She's in there, her spirit I mean. Her spirit is still in there next to her body." Danny said sadly to Officer Sato who gained a troubled look.

"All this time, that can't be good. Has she said anything such as who did this?" Sato asked.

"No. I tried talking to her, but all she kept repeating was, _It hurts._ Even after I ordered her to give me more information. …I've never met a spirit who died of a violent death before, so I don't know if this is normal." Danny said.

"Shit!" Officer Sato swore drawing his Fenton Stun Gun.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Danny protested moving to block Sato's path.

"Kid, you just told me that there's a spirit in there that just died a horrible death and _won't listen to you!_ I have no idea how that will affect the spirit, but until you move her away I'm not willing to risk anyone near her. Call your parents if you must, but I'm blocking off this crime scene until I know it's safe."

"But she's just a spirit." Danny continued to protest, but Sato had already moved around him.

"Janks!" Sato called out. Coming to stop about three feet from his partner Sato didn't need to look around for the spirit. Being an Amity Park native he was more spiritually aware than Janks and Nathan who had only moved to this town within the last two years. This also meant that Sato could see the spirit floating between him and his partner.

"What?" Janks asked. Looking up from the body Janks stared right through the spirit without even knowing she was there. "Did something happen?" he asked glancing at Danny as he noticed Sato's horrified expression.

During all of Sato's time on the force in this town, he had only met one new spirit. That had been when he received a call about an old woman who had died in her home. She had been nice and he had awkwardly chatted with her until Danny had come along to help her move on. This girl was nothing like that old woman. Sato could see her wounds, all of them thanks to her translucent state. It had not been a quick death.

Janks didn't see any of this. Instead, he saw a partner who was experiencing his first murder scene. "Sato, go get some air." Janks said placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"No." Sato said shaking his head to clear it. "There's a spirit here we should leave…"

"A _spirit_?" Janks scoffed as looked at how close Sato was standing to Danny who was floating in his ghost form. "Get your head together, or take my advice and get some air. Because we've got work to do. I got to get more gloves, so get over this spirit business by the time I get back." With that, Janks turned around and walked out of the alleyway.

"Is there really a spirit here?" Nathan asked looking around scared. "Is she angry that I'm near her body? I didn't touch her _I swear!_ "

"Yeah, she's here. Though she's a spirit. She can't hurt you." Danny said as his eyes flickered from the girl's spirit to Nathan.

" _Hurt me!?_ Should I leave then?" Nathan asked looking at Sato. "I mean I got most of the photos already so you don't really need me here. So maybe I should just go at least until... _she gone_?" he finished in a whisper.

"We are. All of us are leaving for now, just to be safe." Sato said staring at the spirit. "Hey! watch out you're about…" Sato tried to warn Nathan a bit too late as Nathan stepped through her. Nathan shivered and crouched down low holding himself.

"Nate? Are you alright" Sato asked as he could hear Nathan muttering something.

"Nate?" Sato asked again. Taking a step forward Nathan looked up completely terrified. Both Sato's and Danny's eyes widen as they realized that Nathan's eyes were slightly glowing. Taking a step back Sato drew his Fenton issued stun-gun.

" _ **No!**_ " Nathan shouted. Standing almost directly over Nathan, Sato was unable to move out of the way as Nathan swung his camera into Sato's face. Sato went down hard. Nathan didn't stop there and lifted the camera again with a scream when he was tackled to the ground by Danny.

"Shit!" Danny cursed feeling utterly confused. He would say possession but her spirit was still floating behind Nathan. Putting him into a hold Danny used his strength to keep the struggling man down while he tried to figure out what the hell was happening. Though when Nathan tried to bite, Danny knocked him out cold.

Breathing a little easier Danny moved to go check on Sato. Leaning over him Danny grimaced as he looked at the damage. He needed to Sato the hospit...

" _ **Argh!**_ " Danny screamed. Falling to the ground Danny looked up to see Janks standing over him holding his own Fenton stun-gun. Next thing Danny was listening to Janks calling for ambulances and backup.

"What the fuck did you do to them?!" Officer Janks demanded glaring down as he put his phone away.

"I didn't do anything!" Danny protested rolling away. "We told you there's a spirit."

"The only ghost I see here is you, and you just attacked them." Officer Janks said.

Glancing at Janks Danny could see fear as Janks's eyes flickered towards Sato and Nathan. "It's ok they're going to be fine. I'm on your side. We just need to get away from the strange spirit." Danny said getting to his feet slowly he backed away with his hands raised in a non-threatening manner. Only for Officer Janks to pull Danny's arms behind him and pull out some handcuffs.

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm on your side!" Danny cried out as the cuffs passed right through his wrists. When Janks' glare increased Danny gave a hesitant smile "Sorry, part ghost you know."

"You are now a suspect." Janks said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Danny protested.

"Then stop resisting!" Janks responded.

"I'm not!" Danny said transforming into his human form. This seemed to put Janks bit more at ease though he still cuffed Danny anyway.

"Danny Phantom, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law..."

"I want my phone call." Danny said before shutting up and letting Janks lead him away. As Janks shoved him in the back of the police car and switched on the backseat's ghost shield. Looking out the window Danny heard the sound of more sirens in the distance.

.

 _ **Thank you for reading the first chapter of A Foreign Power. Would you kindly leave a review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Foreign Power Chapter Two

In the police station of Amity Park, Chief Olivia Ruiz, a 38-year-old African American woman sat sipping her first cup of coffee as she prepared for another long night. Getting into an old rhythm she used to deal with the paperwork she kept an eye on her squad's newest recruit Valerie Gray.

Today this fresh police officer was in charge of one of the dispatch phones. Ruiz listened as Gray picked up the phone every once and awhile as the usual complaints came in. A few complaints about neighbors, teens, and two calls about some entities that had been spotted in the Garden. Ghost cow entities who were eating the crops Ruiz learned as she continued to listen.

Shaking her head amused Ruiz wondered if there were any existing animals that didn't come back as entities in the Ghost Zone. They were easy enough to deal with and with a call to one of the officers patrolling that area and the cows would soon be at the Ghost Ranch, which was a farm slash zoo. The Ranch was one of the most popular sites in the town where people from all around the world were able to study some of the lowest levels of ghosts.

Getting up to refill her coffee mug Ruiz wasn't there when the call came in. When she came back to the tense atmosphere, she silently prayed that is was just another ghost invasion. It wasn't though, and Amity Park had its first murder after a decade of peace.

As the information was patched through to the nearest squad car in the area Ruiz called the necessary people to canvas the crime scene. Placing the phone down she could see that the fellow members of her team seemed excited about the idea of solving a crime. Ideas were floating around about what type of person could have done this and whether or not they would just be able to interview the spirit of the victim. Listening to them Ruiz wondered if living in a town where the dead walked around daily made them numb, or if it just hadn't really hit them that a person had been killed, not just died.

Irritated Ruiz was able to silence her force with a look that put any idea of being the town's first Sherlock out of their minds. Instead, those who just showed that they weren't busy were called over to help her look through the files of missing people. It was a very short list compared to other towns, but Ruiz had a feeling that one of them wouldn't be missing much longer.

A few minutes later the situation grew worse as another call came in from Janks. This time he called for backup and ambulances for his partner, and Nathan Blake. When Nathan's name was said everyone turned to look at Staff Sergeant (SSgt) Steven Blake, Nathan's older brother by three years.

"Go, but keep me posted on his condition." Ruiz told Steven.

"Thank you Ma'am." Steven said. Heading to the door he didn't even stop to grab his coat.

"What about Danny? Is he fighting a ghost?" Valerie asked into the mike, but Janks didn't answer. Worried looks were exchanged around the room.

"Sergeant Janks, tell me what's happening!" Ruiz ordered.

"He attacked Sato and Nathan, I'm bringing him in. Have the ghost room ready to go." Janks finally answered.

"You're bringing who in?" Ruiz asked.

"Phantom." Janks replied.

"What!" Valerie shouted.

"Explain Janks!" Ruiz ordered.

"Phantom attacked them, I'm bringing him in. We'll be there soon" Janks said before cutting off.

Ruiz rubbed her forehead in irritation. "Do as he says." she ordered after a moment. Next thing she did was pick up the phone to dial a familiar number.

"Maddie, I need you to come down here." Ruiz said.

…

When the police cruiser arrived at the station many of the nearby town's people had stopped and stared while the natives recognized what the green glow meant. Quiet murmurs broke out as they wondered which ghost had been caught breaking the treaty. Then a silent sort of shock rippled through the crowd at the sight of their local hero being dragged out of a cop car. By the time Danny reached the doorway, he had already seen several people on their phone and his picture had been taken at least a dozen times.

Though that didn't compare to the greeting he got inside the station. Due to the Amity park having a very low crime rate the police force was filled to the bare minimum for a town their size. Meaning, there were only five people inside the small station.

'Great.' Danny thought as Valerie hurried over. Her new police uniform still had that fresh ironed look, so her shift must have just started.

"Why did you say he attacked people!" Valerie demanded as she turned to face Janks.

"Stand aside rookie!" Janks said pushing Danny past her. He had just slapped a smaller version Specter Deflector around Danny's waist when Ruiz marched over not looking at all happy.

"Chief, I didn't attack them! There's a strange..." Danny got out before Janks shoved him growling "Quiet."

It was at that point that Ruiz's unhappy face turned into a full out glare. "Corporate Wells, escort Danny to the ghost room. His mother will be here soon." she ordered not taking her eyes off of Janks.

"Yes Ma'am." Wells and Danny said wisely ducking into the room and out of the line of fire.

"Janks, follow me into my office. We need to talk." Ruiz said after the door closed.

"But Ma'am I need to…" Janks began to say.

"Follow me now!" Ruiz growled turning on her heel.

…

"Janks! You better have a good explanation for your actions!" Ruiz snapped once her office door was closed. "I know you have never liked the kid, but nothing gives you the right to shove him! Especially when he's telling me his side of the story!"

"Ma'am." Janks said starting to sweat "That boy is dangerous. He attacked them. I saw it, I was there. I've had my suspicions ever since I learned what he is. I've got to..."

"Do nothing!" Ruiz interrupted. "What he is, is a human boy who gained some ghosts powers!" Ruiz snarled.

"No he attacked them, and he'll attack us too!" Janks protested.

"You! You! You? Janks… are you feeling alright?" Ruiz asked. She had been staring down the idiot when she noticed that his eyes had a slight glow to them.

"I'm fine! It's that ghost you need to be worried about! He probably killed that girl!"

"Janks, where is your belt?"

"What? I forgot it at home. What does that have to do with the ghost?" Janks asked confused.

"Janks."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Hold still you idiot."

*Zap!*

Ruiz watched with a taser in one hand as Janks fell forward knowing that he was going to feel that in the morning. "Gray, Frank get in here!" Ruiz yelled out as she kept an eye on Janks in case she needed to zap him again.

"Yes Ma'am?" They said. Coming to the doorway they both couldn't help but stare at Janks. It took another second to realize that he was still breathing.

"Get this idiot to the Ghost Catcher." she ordered.

"You mean...? What ghost would dare!?" Valerie asked. As both of their eyes widen with their understanding of the situation their hands automatically checked that they were wearing their own belts.

"We'll soon find out, now hurry before he wakes up!" Ruiz said.

"Yes Ma'am." they said as Valerie grabbed Janks arms while Frank grabbed his legs.

As Ruiz lead them down the hallway they were greeted by Maddie Fenton who just walked through the front door. Her angry expression flickered as she took in the sight before her.

"Ollie, what's going on?" Maddie asked staring at Ruiz.

"I'm not sure myself Mag. Mind waiting with your son? He's in the ghost room."

"Ghost room!?" Maddie said.

"I'll explain what I know in a moment. I've got to make sure this idiot gets de-ghosted." Ruiz said.

"De-ghosted! Is there a problem with his specter deflector?" Maddie asked.

"No, the idiot just wasn't wearing his." Ruiz said.

"Ah." Maddie said turning to walk to the room her son was in.

…

A few minutes later Maddie looked up as Ruiz joined her and Danny in the ghost room.

"What's going on Oliva? Who arrested my son?" Maddie demanded to know.

"I'll let you know as soon as I do." Ruiz answered.

"What do you mean? Didn't the ghost catcher hold the ghost that was possessing Janks?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment." Ruiz said stepping forward and shine a penlight into his eyes. Not a fun moment when your eyes are developed to see in the dark.

"Good." Ruiz sighed relieved. "Your eyes have no sign of being red. Glad to see your not going evil on us kid." she said removing the specter deflector from Danny's wrist.

"You thought I was going evil?!" Danny asked.

"No, but I had to check after you were accused of assault. That's why we're in the ghost room."

"Oh…" Danny said.

"Well, now that you know that he's innocent will you tell us what's going on?" Maddie asked.

"After you to tell me what happened in that alleyway." Ruiz said looking at Danny.

"Alright." Danny said as he sat back down with a nod. "I was flying back home when my ghost sense went off…" Danny said, launching into a description of the meeting the spirit and his interactions with Sato, Nathan, and Janks.

"Wait, Nathan walked through the spirit and she didn't overshadow him?" Ruiz asked.

"Yeah, she was still floating behind. So I didn't think anything was wrong, but then Nate just started freaking out. He hit Ken with his camera. That's when I tackled him, though that seemed to be the only thing that Janks noticed." Danny said irritated. "Then he read me my rights and tossed me into the car..."

"Was the spirit still there when you left?" Maddie interrupted while Ruiz was radio-call her people at the crime scene.

"I don't know. Janks arrested me so fast that I'm not sure what she did next." Danny said.

"Adkins, Murray respond!" Ruiz said into her radio.

"Adkins here. What's going on?" Adkins asked over the radio.

"Are you two still at the crime scene?" Ruiz asked.

"Yes."

"Are you wearing your specter deflectors? Janks was possessed and a hostile spirit was seen hovering around the body."

"Yes Ma'am… Wait, did you say spirit?" Adkins asked.

"Yes I did. Close off the crime scene for now and let none approach." Ruiz ordered.

"Yes Ma'am. Though Ma'am I believe I saw this spirit when we first arrived." Adkins said.

"Did you touch her?!"

"No Ma'am. She disappeared before I could get close. I don't know where she is now."

"Noted. Continue to close off the area just in case she comes back." Ruiz ordered.

"So what now?" Maddie asked as Ruiz put down her radio.

"Now you two will come with me, and see for yourself what was separated for Janks." Ruiz said heading for the door.

…

The Ghost Catcher's design hadn't changed much. It still had that dream catcher look; only a container had been attached hold any ghost who dare possess any citizen of Amity Park.

Yet in the container, under special made light enabling all to see what was in inside, wasn't a ghost the Danny recognized. Instead, it was some sort of blackish greenish mist.

"Well, what kind of ghost is that?" Ruiz asked glaring at the mist.

"I don't know?" Danny admitted. "I don't even know how it got in him. I mean Janks didn't even touch her."

"Do you think there could have been another ghost?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't sense any others." Danny said.

"But ghosts have hidden from you before." Ruiz said.

"Yeah, but my ghost sense has grown a lot since then. It would take for a ghost to be just as powerful as I am to hide from me." Danny said.

"Are you sure." Ruiz asked.

"Yes… Well, I thought so, but I'll ask Clockwork if he can tell me anything during my next lesson." Danny said changing his answer after some thought.

"That's if he decided to answer you at all." Ruiz muttered getting an annoyed look on her face.

*Knock, Knock* The three of them turned to see Wells sticking his head in. "Excuse me Mrs. Fenton, but the rest of your kids are here." He said with a smile.

"Tell them we'll be right there." Ruiz said, and Wells gave a nod back before leaving the room.

"Really? I'm free to go?" Danny asked.

"Yep, as far as I can tell you did nothing wrong. Go home and eat. You must be starving by now." Ruiz said with a smile. "Though one thing Daniel. Stay out of this case."

"But…" Danny started to protest.

"No buts about this. You are not an adult, and we do have the technology to track and take down a spirit, and whatever else we are dealing with is this case. If you truly want to join the force then you need to learn how to follow orders, or did this year of volunteer time with us teach you nothing?" Ruiz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll stay out of it." Danny grumbled.

"Good." Ruiz said.

"Thanks for everything Ollie. Call if you need anything." Maddie said shaking her friend's hand.

"No problem Mads, I will." Ruiz said with a thin smile.

…

Danny was greeted very loudly as stepped into the front of the station.

"Hey guys. I'm alright." Danny said once he managed to get out from underneath the group hug.

"So what happened?" Sam asked they all looked Danny over concerned.

Danny found himself describing what happened again to his friends. Though those officers in the room gravitated closer to listen in as well.

"So, is it some new type of ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Not sure. But with this town, we'll know soon enough." Danny answered.

"True, and just like I told Danny anyone not assigned to the case had better not be investigating this case on their own." Ruiz said looking around the room causing those on shift to suddenly get back to their own work.

"Other, than that you kids get out of here and go straight home. No patrolling tonight." she said looking at Danny.

"Yeah, enough talk. let's get out of here. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry." Sam said as her stomach grumbled.

"You didn't eat?" Danny asked surprised as the others' stomachs grumbled as well.

"We were about to when the internet lit up about your arrest. We all just headed right over." Tucker said.

"But, don't worry the foods already cooked." Dana said.

"Oh, then let's go." Danny replied. Yet when he got home he wasn't hungry and eventually went to bed before the others as he laid down and tried to process what had happened, and how he could find a way to help anyway.

…

The next morning Danny came downstairs after everyone else had been up for a while. He didn't look like he had slept much. Entering the dining room he was surprised to see Dad and Jazz there with Tucker.

"When did you two get here?" he asked. Dad had left the day before to visit Jazz at her college in New York. When she said that she wanted to get away from the family Danny hadn't thought it would be across the country. Extremely proud of their firstborn, his parents were willing to pay for all of the housing allowances as long as one of them could ghost proof the place.

"Flew in an hour ago. What, you didn't think we would let you face this alone?" Jazz said giving Danny a hug.

"What about school?" Danny asked.

"Online class this term." Jazz said waving her brother concerns away. "Dad hadn't even unpacked so it was easy to head here when we got the news. Don't worry though, Mom already told me what's going on. Are you hungry?" Jazz asked.

"A bit." Danny said with a relieved sigh.

"Good because I spent a lot of time cooking this meal so you better eat it before it gets cold." Dana said from behind them.

Danny smiled as Dana entered the room carrying a bowl of cooked apples while their Mom and Sam followed closely with more food. Looking behind them Danny got up as he noticed that the pitcher of orange juice still needed to be brought to the table.

"Come sit down Danny, Dana cooked this for you."

"Really? Wow, this all looks great Dana!" Danny said as Maddie quickly grabbed the orange juice.

"Thanks, it new recipe I got offline. Hey, Danny gets the first bite!" Dana snapped as Tucker grabbed a piece of bacon. Her eyes then glared at Jack who was quickly trying to hide his chewing.

"This breakfast is for Danny! No one eats until he does." Dana said phasing out the table which caused a couple of people to lose their balance and fall to the floor.

"Danielle Fenton! No powers at the table!" Maddie said giving Dana a stern look.

"But they… fine." Dana huffed letting the table come back into existence. A bump sound from beneath the table followed hissed filled with pain. Dana gave Tucker a small smirk as he came out from under the table, but looked away and tried to suppress it when her mom gave her a look.

"It's alright, let's just eat." Danny smiled as he ruffled his little sister's hair. Dana gave him an annoyed looked as she swatted his hand away, but looked relieved to see him smile. Danny didn't mind as he was already moving away to load up his plate.

"Snow Pea, this is delicious!" Jack said his mouth full as he forgoed putting any syrup, or the spiced apples on his french toast.

Looking around at her family enjoying the food Dana sighed as she gave up on trying to tell them how to put it all together and just dug into the food herself.

…

Once the food was gone, mostly thanks to Jack and Tucker, everyone helped clean up.

*BARK! BARK, BARK!*

"What now?" Maddie sighed.

"I'll check it out." Jack said. Grabbing a blaster he headed out the door. A moment later some shots were fired along with the sound of Jack yelling followed by the sound of a car screeching off.

When he came back inside Jack had this annoyed look.

"Reporters?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, they couldn't get past Cujo though." Jack said grabbing a glowing green steak from the fridge.

A year ago after the world had learned about Danny's secret the reporters had camped outside their house and the Fentons had lost all sense of their privacy. That had changed though when a week later Cuju had wandered in from the ghost zone and had chased those parasites away; while destroying many cameras in the process. It was at that moment that Maddie became a dog person and the Fenton family had a new pet.

Some of the reporters had tried to retaliate with a lawsuit, but the Fentons had their family lawyer Suzanna. After years of keeping the Jack Fenton out of jail from his driving, to his failed inventions; she was very good at her job. Plus it helped a lot that Danny was still a minor especially when one of them actually made it into the house and took pictures of Danny when he was undressing.

After that incident, Suzanna was able to crack down hard on any reporter that crossed the line and harassed Danny or his family. A some of them even ended up paying the Fentons money while others were now out of a job. However, that didn't mean that no one was able to report about Danny's actions. It just meant that the more polite news stations that worked with Suzanna and Danny's parents were able to get their interviews at scheduled times. While the others got restraining orders.

…

The next morning Danny was sitting in the kitchen as he going through some of the books he had been given by Clockwork. Flipping through the pages of one book he tried to remember where he had read about black mist before. The only problem was that he had a room full of books from his teacher, and only a glimmer of an idea of which book it was in. Closing on book Danny was about to reach for another when Ruiz walked in with his mom.

"Hey Chief." Danny called out not bothering to stand up.

"Danny, how are you holding up?" Ruiz asked taking a seat at the kitchen table. She gave Maddie a slight smile when a cup of coffee was placed down in front of her.

"Fine. But I got an appointment with Dr. Garner at 2:00." Danny answered talking about his therapist. Other than his year of working with the police to help deal with the damage from his fights with ghosts, the court has also ordered that he had to see a therapist.

His parents had found Dr. Garner who met with Danny at least once a month to help him deal with his obsession with the people of his town, and anything else that he was having trouble with.

"That's good to know." Ruiz said.

"Is there something wrong?" Danny asked looking between his mom and the chief.

"We've identified the victim." Ruiz said getting to the point.

"Who is she?" Danny asked nervously.

"Melinda Diller." Ruiz said. "Do you recognize the name?"

"Ah… Yeah." Danny said sitting down as he made a connection. "She is... was one of my fan club members. Do her parents know?" Danny asked.

"They were informed, and have already confirmed that it's her. When she didn't come home yesterday, her parents thought she was just out with some of her friends, while her friends thought she went home early from the market. None of them can think of anyone would want to hurt her like that." Ruiz said.

"She was at the market yesterday!?" Danny said going pale.

"There was nothing you could have done. Your senses are attuned for ghosts. How could you have known about murder?" Ruiz asked Danny

"I was there. I don't know what I could have done, but I was there." Danny repeated.

"No one can be everywhere at once, but don't believe for a second that I'm will to let this crime go unanswered." Ruiz said with a determined look.

Danny smiled weakly at that but didn't say anything. Ruiz finished her coffee. Getting up she gave Danny's shoulder a squeeze. She was headed for the door when Danny called out to her. "Thanks for telling me." he said.

"No problem kid." Ruiz replied before waving goodbye to Maddie.

…

After Ruiz left Danny couldn't concentrate on his books anymore. Knowing her son Maddie pushed him out of the house to clear his head with a flight around town. She knew it would be better to talk afterward during his appointment.

Flying through the air Danny didn't have anywhere in mind to go, yet he ended up at the park before too long. There he spotted several officers questioning people who had been there that day. Turning invisible he floated in to listen to what people were telling the officers. Unfortunately, no one had seen where Melinda had gone after she had left her friends.

Getting nowhere, Danny tried questioning some of the ghosts in the area. Yet they didn't know anything, but they promised to keep an eye out for the poor spirit. Thanking them Danny spotted Tucker entered the park.

"Hey, Tucker." Danny said floating down to land beside him. Figures that he would have heard the news by now. Though Danny did wonder where Sam was.

"Danny, there you are. So how goes the investigation." Tucker said doing some finger quotes.

"Shh." Danny said looking around real quick. "No one saw a thing once she left the market."

"Yeah, that's the same thing that all of the witness reports are saying." Tucker said looking at his PDA.

Danny sighed frustrated. "...There just has to be a way to find a clue to who did this!" he growled as his hands clenched tightly into fists.

Tucker frowned thoughtfully. "Well, you've worked around detectives. What would they do next?"

Danny thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Hey, you can you give me Melinda's address?"

"Sure." Tucker said pulling it up.

"Thanks." Danny said before flying off.

…

Arriving at Melinda's house Danny floated above for a while. He had come here hoping that Melinda might have tried to return home. However, Danny couldn't bring himself to knock on the door and ask. Already he could tell that they had visitors by the cars that were there. In his ghost form, he could hear the sound sobbing from within. Now wasn't the time for him to intrude. Soon Danny thought he would have to leave with no new information. Then his ghost sense went off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A**_ _ **Foreign Power Chapter Three**_

Danny was starting to fly away when his ghost sense went off. Looking around he scowled when he spotted which ghost was approaching.

"Skulker." Danny spat as the ghost phased out of a nearby tree. Danny took a better fighting position, while at the same time he glanced around for any signs of a trap.

"Whelp." Skulker said grinning thinly. "Heard that you were arrested. I'm kind of sorry to see that's not true."

"What, were you planning on hunting me if I was in jail? Do you want to end up in a cell next Vlad?" Danny asked. Backing up keeping he kept a distance between them as Skulker floated closer.

"Calm down whelp. I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk to you." Skulker said.

Danny was about to tell Skulker to fuck off, but changed his mind as he glanced at the house they were floating above. "Fine then, follow me." he said.

Leading Skulker away from the Dillers' house Danny was headed to a nearby park when his phone went off. Glancing back Danny answered only to hear his name called in a worried tone.

"Hey, Chief." Danny sighed glad it wasn't his parents calling, before telling her what was going on, and where they were headed.

…

By the time Danny and Skulker landed in the park, it was almost empty.

"So talk then." Danny said getting into a loose defensive stance.

"I said, I'm not here to fight whelp. I told you, I just came here to talk. Then I'll leave." Skulker said irritated.

"Really?" Danny asked in a disbelieving tone. "Then what do you want to talk about?" Danny asked still suspicious.

"I just wanted to see if it was true. Though I see now the rumors are false. You haven't killed anyone." Skulker said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

Danny's mouth dropped open as he gave Skulker a shocked sort of confused look.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Skulker said misinterpreting Danny's silence. "Rumor is that you killed some girl then attacked a cop to cover it up."

"What! I did not!" Danny yelled.

"But you did attack someone, someone… who _wasn't_ a ghost." Skulker said smirking.

"No, there was a spirit." Danny said.

"Oh, the girl who died?" Skulker asked intrigued.

"Yeah, she was… She was just so angry; I could feel it." Danny said slightly shivering as he remembered the sensation.

"Feel? ...What did she look like?" Skulker asked after a moment.

"Why, looking for something to hunt?" Danny asked glancing around the park.

"Spirits aren't worth the effort. Just tell me, you don't have anything else to do." Skulker said irritated. Skulker followed his gaze and snarled when he spotted some local cops step out of the trees in anti-ghost gear.

Danny grinned as the right arm of Skulker's suit was shot, causing the hunter to spin. That was quickly followed by a net which pinned the ghost to a tree. While his backup got closer he turned off his phone which had been on speaker the entire time.

"You alright?" Ruiz asked Danny, who gave her a nod. "Good." she said turning to glare at Skulker.

"Skulker. Why are you really here?" SSgt Blake demanded. Flanking Ruiz his gun never left Skulker.

"I wasn't hunting the brat!" Skulker growled "I just wanted to know if he killed. Now, I know he didn't."

"I would never!" Danny snapped "If there is anyghost that would kill it'd be you! You asked about her spirit well I could see all the wounds from her… her death, and... Why did you want to know though? Did you do this? Did you kill Melinda!?" Danny demanded, while straight out glaring at Skulker.

"That's a good question." SSgt Blake said.

"I agree. Escort Skulker to the station. I would like to know if his interest, in this case, is _just_ curiosity" Ruiz said.

"Please, I wouldn't waste my skills killing some _human_ girl." Skulker said looking around at them with disgust. A moment later a chainsaw emerged from his suit and destroyed the net. As shots were fired Skulker true form was shot out of the suit and swiftly through the sky.

Danny flew after him, but lost sight when Skulker entered the clouds. Going back Danny pissed off mood subsided a bit as he sighed when he spotted his parents' vehicle driving towards him.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

After Danny's meeting with Skulker in the park, his parents hadn't left him alone. Something he expressed his annoyance about during his therapy session.

This also meant that Danny had to stay home for a few days. Not that had stopped him from doing his school work as he was able to skype in. Though any idea of slacking off was eliminated.

On the plus side, the hovering parents meant that his schoolwork was done a lot quicker, which gave him some extra time during the day. This increased with the fact that he wasn't allowed to go out patrolling either. Other than the patrolling Danny didn't mind. To make up for the limitations his parents had him help out in the lab. Danny also went over a few defensive moves with his mother and friends, and just had his friends over in general. He also was able to finish his books Clockwork gave him. From them, he thought that he had found the answer, but he remembered that he was dealing with a new spirit.

…

On Thursday, Danny was allowed to go back to school. The stares the other students gave him bothered him a bit, so he left during lunch.

Getting home, Danny was surprised that no one else was there. After fixing himself some lunch Danny heard some barking along with someone shouting his name. Looking out the window Danny spotted Ember floating there with a pissed off look, well out of Cujo's reach.

Ember was sort of Dana's friend. Danny didn't understand why, but they had connected during one of Dana's trips to the Ghost Zone. So as long as she didn't harm his sister, Danny had no real problem.

"What going on Ember?" Danny asked as he came to a stop beside Cujo. Under Cujo's shadow Ember began to shuffle uncomfortably. Rolling his eyes Danny patted Cujo on the head causing him to revert to his puppy form. "Well?"

"Did you lock up my boyfriend?" Ember asked gaining confidence now that the guard dog was no longer a threat.

"What!" Danny responded feeling bit confused. "You're dating Skulker again? _Why?_ "

"That's not any of your business, he's not hunting you. So did you lock up my boyfriend or not?

"No, why would you think I did that?" Danny asked.

"Because I have seen him since he left to visit you." Ember replied in an accusing tone.

"Haven't seen him? Do you even know why he came to visit me?" Danny asked him mood souring.

"Yeah, some bullshit about you killing a girl." Ember said.

"By Clockwork! Everyghost doesn't really think…?!" Then Danny ran a hand through his hair as he sighed tiredly.

"So someone _did_ die." Ember said.

"Yeah, a girl named Melinda. I found her spirit floating over her body." Danny explained.

"Ooh, harsh!" Ember winced in pity for the spirit.

"Yeah… You know what, this isn't a conversation that we should be having in front of my house. If you follow my rules you can come on in." Danny said.

"Yeah I know them." Ember replied. Flying forward Ember made herself comfortable in Danny's living room. Looking around she smirked when she noticed that the rest of his family wasn't home at the moment.

Giving her an exasperated look Danny grabbed some of his mother's specially made ghost cookies and made some tea. Danny didn't use to be a tea drinker, but he had learned a bit more than fighting this past year. Accompanying Clockwork around Danny learned that ghosts could be calmed by certain plants, and some were rather tasty.

Now he had a ghost guest every once in a while ever since he had become officially became Clockwork's Student, he kept a box of them alway in the house. Another perk from knowing about this tea meant that there had been far fewer ghost fights, and he was _almost_ respected by most of his old enemies. Still, the tea was a good plan, as Ember's eyes lit up when she spied the treats.

"So I told Skulker about Melinda, and he left." Danny said as he took a cup for himself. "Are you sure he's missing?"

"Yeah, he came back from visiting you and said something about going through his old journals. Then he headed out again, but now I can't find him."

"That's… weird. What were the journals about?"

"Different types of things he's hunted. I think he wrote an entire journal dedicated to you. What? You should take that as a compliment. It's not as if he's hunting you anymore since the agreement. Well, at least not in your territory." Ember said as Danny gave her deadpanned look.

"Do you think he might hunt Melinda?" Danny asked.

"No! You said she's a spirit. That's just... _ugh!_ Just no!" Ember said clearly disgusted by the idea.

"Good, though I'm trying to find her. Maybe I can help her, or at least find out who did this." Danny said causing a concerned look to cross Ember's face.

"Be careful how you go about that Phantom. You know lingering spirits are... sensitive. Even most of us ghosts have never talked about our death, but she might tell you if she wants to bring her killer to justice."

"Alright." Danny nodded. "Will you keep an ear out and let me know if anyone spots her?"

"Sure, but if she attacks you for asking a stupid question you're on your own." Ember said.

"Thanks." Danny said somewhat sarcastically.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

After that visit from Ember the weekend rolled around, so Danny invited Sam and Tucker over. It would just be the three of them since Dana had to study at her tutor's house, Jazz had planned to at the library, and his parents planned to be in the lab all day.

So now Danny was losing a game of Doom against Tucker. Not that Danny had been trying very hard to win in the first place. Too much on his mind plus Sam was late again. What was going on with her? Danny could tell that something was bothering her but what?

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Danny heard as he turned to see Sam entering the doorway. Smiling Danny got up to hug her. "Are you alright?" he asked casting a worried eye over her as he wondered what caused her to be late.

"Sure, fine." Sam said pulling away as she made her way further into the house. "So, what are we doing?"

"Movie and game mara…" Tucker said before launching into a coughing fit.

"Tucker you alright there?" Danny asked giving him a glass of water.

"Yeah, just something that's going around." Tucker said giving a slight glare at Sam.

"Just because I was sick, doesn't mean you got this cold from me." She said rolling her eyes.

"You were sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Danny asked looking at his girlfriend with suspicion.

"It was for only a couple of days." Sam said trying to ease his worries.

"Sam…" Danny said softly.

"Don't Sam me. You were away studying with Clockwork and by the time you got back I was all better. I just didn't want to worry you about something that was already over." Sam shrugged.

"Still, I would have liked to know. So Tucker, how long have you been sick?" Danny asked.

"A little over two days." Tucker said.

"You'd get better faster if you had some veggie soup." Sam muttered inciting Trucker to glare even harder at her. He started to say something when he started coughing again.

"Maybe we should take Tucker home." Danny suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said looking concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes." Tucker said in between coughs.

"Only if you lay down." Danny said.

"Fine." Tucker agreed.

After Tucker laid down Sam and Danny hurried around cleaning up, but since the day had was still early there wasn't much to do. Though Danny had just placed the last item away when there was a knock at the door. Since Sam was closer she answered it. Opening she smiled as she spotted Ruiz standing there, but glared at Detective Janks standing beside her.

"Hey Chief, what's going on?" Sam asked as Danny came up behind her.

"Do mind if we come in? I have a few more questions, and Janks has something to say." Ruiz said casting a cool glaze at Janks.

"Sure, come on in." Danny said as both he and Sam stepped aside to let them in.

"Thanks. Are your parents down in the lab?"

"Yeah." Danny said. "Want some coffee? I don't think my mom finished the pot."

"No thanks kid. Janks, I'll be back in a bit." she said looking at him coldly.

Janks ducked his head embarrassed as Ruiz disappeared into the house.

"Well?" Sam asked leaning against the door with her arms crossed smugly.

"I came to apologize." Janks said looking troubled.

"Yeah, Chief made that clear. Hey Danny, Detective Jerk wants to apologize!" Sam said causing Janks's eye twitched.

"Sam! Be nice." Danny muttered to Sam who just huffed and looked away.

"I shouldn't have shoved you like that. I was... out of control." Janks continued as his hands balled into tight fists.

"There's no need for you to apologize. You were possessed." Danny said.

"I'll make sure that it never happens again." Janks said through gritted teeth.

Danny stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Janks's shoulder, but a look from Janks stopped him in his tracks.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like being touched right now." Janks said.

"That's fine." Danny said giving Janks a smile.

"So instead why don't you tell me what you kids have been up to today." Janks suggested

"You want to know about _our_ day?" Sam asked looking at Janks confused.

"...Yes."

Sam and Danny exchanged a look before Danny shrugged. "You ever heard of Doom?" he asked.

Janks gave them a blank look.

"It's a game." Sam explained.

"...Oh." Janks said as his eyes flickered towards the lab for a moment.

"Have you been playing all morning?" Janks asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It's just a question." Janks gritted.

"…I was here. Why do you ask?" Danny said after a moment seeing nothing incriminating about his answer.

"Can you prove that?" Janks asked.

"Yes, I can. And again, _why?_ " Danny asked again.

"No reason." Jacks said looking a bit nervous. "And again, sorry about the loss of control. I need to head out now." He said hurrying away from the house.

"That was weird." Sam said.

"Yeah, it was. Hold on I'm going to check this out." Danny said changing forms.

"Good idea, but I'm coming too." Sam said grabbing onto Danny's arm.

"Sure." Danny said turning them both invisible. Janks hadn't left yet and they could listen to him through the car's cracked open window.

"The ghost kid says he was here all morning." Janks said into his phone.

"..."

Danny couldn't hear what the other person on the phone said back.

"No, I can't question him further, I'm on thin ice as it is."

"..."

"Yeah, the second dead girl was another fan of the ghost kid."

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Danny's knees went weak and only Sam managed to keep him on his feet. Quickly she pulled Danny away from the car. "It's not your fault." She said hugging him. She could see how this news was affecting his obsession. Somehow they needed to find out who was doing this, or this would end of destroying him.

"I know… it just, if I had been out there instead of playing around, maybe…" Danny whispered.

"Then maybe you could have been killed as well. Danny, we don't know who's doing this. Let the police handle this. I'm willing to bet that's what Ruiz came over to talk about. She's going to want to talk to you."

"Yeah only to ask me if I've been out and about!" Danny snapped.

"Danny, you know she's not like that." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to talk to her! This is my town and she doesn't even trust me enough to tell me that someone else had died!" Danny

"You fight ghosts, not killers." Sam said.

"Fine." Danny sighed "Just… I'll talk to her later."

Sam was right, but sometimes he needed to do more than fight the ghosts. This was his territory, and being unable to protect his town was hurting him. Glancing out the window they saw that Janks was no longer on the phone.

"Now let's get Tucker home before Detective Jerk comes back to ask more questions." Sam said.

Danny agreed.

…

 _About ten minutes later…_

"Man, Tucker really is sick." Danny noted as they slipped Tucker into his bed. Unfortunately, Tucker's parents weren't home, but Sam sent them a message letting them know what was going on.

"Yeah if he gets any worse I'm taking him to the hospital." Sam said as Tucker moaned rolling to his side; he didn't wake up though.

"Good luck with that. He might just will himself better to avoid that place." Danny joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, either way at least he'll get better." Sam laughed until Tucker moaned again. Worried she placed her hand on his forehead.

"You should head out." Sam said after a moment.

"Sam?"

"I'll watch him, but if you stay you might get sick too, and I don't think you need that right now."

"What about you?" Danny asked.

"I'll be fine, Tucker probably did catch this cold from me so I won't get it again. So I'll stay until his parents get home. Heh, maybe I'll even be able to feed him some veggie soup." she smirked.

"Alright." Danny said giving her a kiss. "It's about time I check up with the other ghosts in town. Maybe one of them saw something this time."

"Danny?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to get into trouble I just want to find out if any of the ghosts know something that might help find who's this."

"You're going to look for ghost and you think you won't get into trouble. Yeah right." Sam scoffed. "Just please be careful. Janks has never liked you. So you know... be careful."

"Will do Sam." he said giving her a quick kiss goodbye. Smiling he changed forms and flew away.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Flying through the town Danny kept carefully out of sight of the police cruising through the town. Needing to talk to some ghosts Danny was headed to one of the parts of town the most of the ghosts stayed. Most people would think that it would be the town graveyard. Since in this town every resident had a guaranteed spot, they could be buried in for free. But no, Ghosts did not like hanging out in the same place as their remains. It may come from them distancing themselves from their past life, or it might be the fact that no ghost could touch their own dead body.

Instead, most ghosts liked to hang around The Garden. A place of life where ghosts could remain with a pattern that didn't change. Yet as he was headed there Danny came across the new crime scene. Keeping his distance from the workers Danny tried to sense any ghosts in the area. It took a moment, but Danny could feel someone not too far from the crime scene. Moving carefully Danny peaked around a corner hoping that it was a ghost he was on good terms with.

'Damn it!' Danny thought.

A glowing figure was moving down the sidewalk, but and it was flickering. 'Great.' Danny thought. Looks like he had found the latest victim, or at least her spirit. A flash of anger passed through Danny that led to a feeling of grief as he recognized her. It was Star, Paulina's second in command.

Remembering what happened last time Danny approached this new spirit with his thermos already uncapped. The best thing to do now would be to take this spirit to a different location where she couldn't affect the population as Melinda did. Then maybe he could get her to tell him who her killer was.

Swooping down Danny blasted Star off her feet and sucked her into the thermos immediately. As the thermos shook in his hand Danny wondered for a moment if she would escape when the thermos went still. Taking her to his home Danny found it empty for the moment. Going down to the lab he placed Star in the new cage his parents had made over the week.

Noticing that his parents weren't home, he pulled out his phone only to realize embarrassed that it was off. Turning it on he looked with a wince as there were several messages waiting for him. Flying out the house Danny called his mom to find out where to met up with them. Yet as the phone rang on his mother's end, his ghost sense went off.

"Danny where are you?" he heard his mother ask in a worried tone.

"Just got home. Sam and I had to take Tucker home, he not doing so well." Danny answered as he cast a wary eye around, Danny wondered who it was. Turning the corner he was shocked to see Melinda leaning against his family's ghost shield, only to turn around and stare at him.

"Hold, on Mom. I'm going to have to call you back." Danny said.

"What?!"

"Sorry Melinda's here, I can't let her get away." he said before hanging up despite his mother's protests.

She looked different than she had a week ago. Sure Melinda was still flickering, but instead of being translucent her skin had taken on a dark red color. In a way, it sort of reminded Danny of blood. However though he had met plenty of ghosts with red eyes, but never a ghost with red skin. Danny stared at this horrifying scene, but looked away when her wounds started to drip ectoplasm.

"Hey, Melinda." Danny called out keeping his distance. "Where have you been?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

Melinda didn't say anything she just moved closer though Danny was surprised when she didn't float up to him. After a moment of nothing happening Danny aimed his thermos and had to lean back in shock when Melinda leaped at him with a snarl.

Danny's eyes widened at the unexpected leap but was able to drop quickly. As Melinda pass over him, Danny grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the ground. When Melinda kept moving he hit her with a blast of ectoplasm to her legs.

"Huh." Danny said when Melinda stood up looking unaffected. In fact, the next few blasts barely moved her back.

"Well so much for an easy takedown." Danny muttered to himself. Going on the offense Danny rushed towards Melinda and blocked a swipe at his face while almost simultaneously punching her in the gut, then face. She went down again, and again she tried to get back up. Danny didn't let her though as he hit her again causing her to go still.

Popping open his thermos Danny felt another ghost coming closer, but he ignored it determined to lock up Melinda. By the time the lid was closed the other ghost had closed in. Danny turned to see Skulker staring at his thermos.

"Skulker, what do you want now? You know your girlfriend is looking for you." Danny said taking the moment to catch his breath. For some reason, he was starting to breathe heavily and felt tired.

"Never mind that ghost child. Did it injure you?" Skulker asked in a surprisingly worried tone.

"Just a scratch. Now if you excuse me this girl has a date with my parents. We'll find out who killed her then it's to the Ghost Zone with her." Danny snarked.

" **NO!** Whatever you do, _don't_ release that thing!" Skulker protested.

"What why not?" Danny asked confused.

"Whelp... That's not a spirit. Destroy it now or send it on! But do it _now!_ " Skulker demanded.

"What's going on?" Danny asked looking warily at the thermos in his hand.

"Phantom… She's a..." Skulker stated to say when the thermos shook violently forcing Danny to hold it with both hands. Danny watched in disbelief as the thermos began to rust and bend before Melinda escaped through a new crack in the side.

 **" _Oh Shit!_ "** Skulker cursed backing away as Melinda floated in front of them growling and pissed off.

"Great she's out." Danny groaned as he sunk back into a fighting stance. What would it take to keep Melinda down, and more importantly how was he going to capture her now without a working thermos?

"Oh no you _don't!_ " Skulker said grabbing Danny from behind. Before Danny could protest Skulker was flying them away as fast as he could.

"Hey, let me go Skulker!" Danny said struggling to get free.

"No, as much as I dislike you, I will not leave my prey to a wraith."

"She's _what?_ That's not possible!" Danny said just as a scream came from the area the wraith was in. Jabbing Skulker in the gut with an elbow Danny finally freed himself. Skulker tried to grab Danny again but Danny was able to dodge and quickly flew towards the sound despite Skulker's protests.

"What the _hell!_ " Danny exclaimed arriving back on the scene. He had expected for people to run away Melinda since she was a strange spirit. He even thought that she might attack a few people and destroy part of the town, but he never thought he would come across the sight of a spirit or whatever she was, eating one of the town's citizens like there was no tomorrow.

Melinda stopped after she devoured the heart only to turn her sights on another person.

 **"Phantom!** _ **Help Me!**_ **"** the man pleaded turning to run towards him. Barely blocking a slash at the man's neck Danny realized with a dawning horror that she was faster than before. Reacting quickly Danny blasted Melinda away from him giving himself some breathing room.

Melinda growled in pain, but was back at Danny scratching and clawing at him. Danny managed to block most of the attack; however, her nails dug in as she slashed across his chest. Danny to screamed in pain as his new wounds burned. He still needed to fight, but he found himself staggering through the air. Danny closed in and stabbed Melinda in the chest before blasting her from the inside. This move blasted them apart from each other, sending Danny backward and into the river. Sinking slowly to the bottom Danny wondered if he had won.

…

The next thing Danny knew someone was dragging him dragging him out of the water. Sputtering and coughing up water it took time Danny to realize that someone was yelling at him.

"Phantom you _must_ get up!"

"Wha...?" Danny asked still out of it, then he remembered. Wobbly, somehow Danny made it to the sky. Listening to the distant screams, and sirens it wasn't hard to figure out Melinda's location. Racing there Danny found her eating another victim despite her being shot repeatedly for the local force.

Flying forward Danny ignored the shouts for him to stay back as he wrapped his hands around her neck. Pulled Melinda off her victim he slammed her into the ground. Casting a sad glance that the unmoving body Danny realized in shock that it was Desiree. What was left of her was staring aimlessly past him, before what was left of her body dissolved into a shapeless ectoplasm.

As the horror passed a wave of dark anger flowed through Danny instead. Turning to face this wraith Danny wailed. As Danny screamed something in his wail changed. Instead of just being a powerful wind, ice flew as well, freezing and shredding everything it touched. When Danny finally ran out of power the wraith stood frozen.

Before Danny could move forward to mash her, the remains of Melinda began to melt away. Just before she was completely gone Danny caught a glimpse of girl Melinda had been. Her anger finally gone as a horrified clarity filled her eyes. The next moment she collapsed to her knees in a wrack of sobs as she stared at her shaking blood cover hands. Then she was gone with just a little puddle of ectoplasm remaining. Only then did Danny collapse, knowing that this time the fight really was over.

.

 _ **So there is chapter three. Any ideas about who the killer might be? Please leave a review if you think you have a clue, or just to let me know what you think. Until next time.**_

 _ **~ Zeakagirl**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Foreign Power** **Chapter Four**

 _FBI headquarters,  
Quantico, Virginia…_

"What have we got?"Aaron Hotchner, the dark-haired, no-nonsense leader of the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU). asked entering the conference room and sitting down at the table with his team.

"Melinda Diller was killed a week ago and Star Strong were killed yesterday in Amity Park, Washington." J.J (Jennifer Jareau), a long-haired blond, said getting up and using the remote to bring up images of the two girls. "They were found in different alleyways after being shot."

"Our unsub has quite the temper." David Rossi, an older Italian man said. Looking at the pictures he frowned angrily when he noticed how the two girls were covered in bruises.

"Yet no stab wounds or rape. Wait, Amity park. Why do I know that town?" Emily Prentiss a long, dark-haired woman asked with a slight frown.

"It's the ghost town. Statistically speaking it is the most haunted place in the world where ghosts are routinely interacting with the living. In fact due to all of the ghosts there are now several fascinating research facilities, including a farm and zoo." Spencer Reid, the youngest, thinnest and slightly curly haired brunette, of the group rambled from memory.

"Real ghosts?" Morgan the clean head shaven, African American man, asked with a slightly disbelieving tone. "Are we going to be interviewing the dead. Wait a minute, are the victims going to tell us who did this?" he ended with a hopeful tone.

"Well, it's not that simple." J.J. said. "Though Melinda spirit stayed around, a week after her death she attacked several people and killed some of the town's people. From the reports, Star's spirit is starting to show the same anomalies. However while the locals have her locked up, they don't know why the spirits are changing like this yet."

"Well that's new. Hm, a brunette and a blond. Other than them both being teenage girls do they have any other connection?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, they were both members of the Phantom Club. Both were targeted while wearing the Phantom colors." J.J. said.

"Phantom club? Is that some sort of Danny Phantom fan club?" Emily asked.

"That exactly what it is, and almost all of the town members are members of that club." Garcia said looking up from her laptop.

"We should talk to him, he'll be connected to this case somehow." Hotch said getting a nod from his team.

"The file also says both girls disappeared in public places. That's a risk." Rossi said.

"Less risky if he's stalking them in advance." Morgan said.

"Or is the unsub just taking victims of opportunity? It says that Star disappeared during her morning run, while Diller was taken in the afternoon." Emily said.

"Either way, we'll have to find out hopefully before another victim. By the way Garcia, I need you with us." Hotch said as the rest of the team looked surprised.

"Sir?" Garcia the brightly dressed, blond, Technical Analyst, asked confused.

"There's a security barrier between that town and the rest of the world. You will need to be there with us to help us on this case." Hotch explained.

"Yes, sir." Garcia said nervously. She was not use to leaving the office.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch said getting up.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Getting off the plane the team quickly made their way to the local station. Arriving there they spotted some of the local force coming outside to greet them.

"Welcome to Amity Park." the chief said introducing herself and SSgt Blake who walked out with her.

"I'm Agent Hotch. Thank you for meeting us." Hotch said shaking their hands, before introducing his own team.

"We're just glad you could make it. I had a room setup with glass boards case files, and some rather good coffee. This town may be small, but we have the funding to get you whatever you might need." Ruiz said leading the way through the building.

"Thank you, we'll let you know." Hotch said. 'Do you know anything new about the unsub?"

"Unsub?" Ruiz asked.

"It stands for an unknown subject." Rossi explained.

"Oh. No, but feel free to take a look at the crime scene. Also, we have the family and friends on their way here for any interviews you need." Ruiz said "On the downside, the media has been following this case. Due to what happens with these girls spirits I'm worried about how the public may treat Mr. Fenton, and any of our ghost allies."

"Do you have many of them?" Reid asked with a tone of slight wonder.

"A few leaders from the different territories in the Zone, Ghost Zone that is. Actually they are more Fenton's Allies than the towns'. And after the brief visits Danny got, showed that they are not happy." Ruiz said with frustrated look.

"Will they be a problem?" Rossi asked concerned.

"No, unless you're looking for some help from them." Ruiz sighed. "The only other thing was that Lord Frostbite wanted to take Fenton to his territory to heal. His family said no, but if Danny doesn't get better soon I might have to send him there anyway." Ruiz said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Hotch said "In the meantime Morgan, I want you to stay here and talk to the victims' families. JJ get a handle on the press. Rossi and Emily go to the crime scenes. Reid, go talk to the Fentons. Garcia, find a place to get plugged in. While I'll go talk to the M.E." Hotch ordered receiving nods in return.

"Wait." Ruiz said the team turned to leave. "Before you go, you and your team needs anti-ghost equipment. All of you need Specter Deflectors, Fenton Phones and Fenton Guns." She motioned towards a pile of bags being brought in by SSgt Blake.

"Are ghost attacks common?" Russi asked as he took his equipment, it was surprisingly lighter than it looked.

"Not since the treaty. Though after Mrs. Diller's death her spirit had an effect that caused those nearby to experience extreme fear and panic. The belt will keep that from happening. While the Fenton Phones prevent the wearer from falling under the influence of ghost noise." Ruiz said.

"What about the guns? Anything we should know?" Hotch asked.

"Just that they don't have about half the normal type of recoil and they hurt ghosts. Ghosts attacks aren't as common, but I refuse to let anyone go out in my town without proper protection. You don't have to take a gun, but keep on the belt" Ruiz said staring at Garcia who looked troubled at the idea of handling a gun.

"Um, sure I can do that." Garcia muttered in a relieved tone. As she looked at the box containing the belts Garcia smiled when she saw all of the color options. Reaching for a bright orange one, Garcia felt perhaps this was a sign that this case wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Impressive." Rossi said as the team finished gearing up. It was always better when they could work with the local force.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Maddie was at home gathering a few more things she needed to stay at the hospital when she heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door her annoyance at the interruption faded as she spotted her friend standing there.

"Ollie, what's going on?" Maddie asked looking past her friend at the stranger standing somewhat awkwardly behind her.

"Hey Maddie, this is Dr, Reid. He's with the FBI team. Agent this in Maddie Fenton" Ruiz said.

" _Oh_." Maddie breathed. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Reid. My son could use a second opinion."

"Um I'm sorry, I'm not that type of doctor." Reid said ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Oh… well come on in anyway." Maddie said her shoulders slightly slumping. Turning Maddie headed to kitchen out of habit. As she started poured some coffee into some cups she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got this Mag." Ruiz said noticing Maddie was using dirty cups.

"Yeah sure, so what can I help you with… Agent?" she asked looking at Reid.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but due to the particulars variables of this case, I was hoping to learn a bit more about what we would be dealing with in this town. Would you be willing to tell me more about ghosts, or may I talk to your son?" Reid asked while taking a cup Ruiz and giving her a nod of thanks.

"My son's at the hospital. He hasn't woken up since he fought that damn… I don't even know what to call what Melinda turned into." Maddie said.

"Has this ever happen with other ghosts?" Reid asked.

"No. Danny was researching, but then the fight happened." Maddie said in a tired tone.

"Oh." Reid said glancing the partly packed luggage.

"Come with me." Maddie said getting up. "You might as well come down to the lab and see Star."

"If you wouldn't mind." Reid said following her.

…

Down in the lab, Reid was shocked at the sight of Star Strong. He had never seen a ghost before, but he had not expected for one to look like this. It was horrifying, the way that he could clearly see all of the injuries from where she had been beaten and shot to death. Reid could see the spirit's lips moving. He was about to move closer when he felt a hand hold him back.

"Don't mess with the Fenton's container unit." Ruiz said.

"Oh, sorry." Reid said turning to look more at the rest of the lab when he saw Mrs. Fenton enter the lab holding an armful of books. He had been so busy staring at Star he hadn't even noticed that she had left.

"Here." Maddie said handing Reid the books. "These includes an induction to ghosts. Books about ghosts and which are friendly, or not. There's also information that my family has researched. These should bring you and your team up to date about ghosts."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton. This will help us quite a lot." Reid said.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Rossi and Emily first visited the latest crime scene since the area was still yellow taped off. Arriving there they surveyed area.

"She was dumped here, right before she was shot." Rossi said noticing the lack of blood that wasn't from the shooting. The common signs of a struggle were missing as well.

"There's also the fact that no one has claimed to hear the shooting."

"Could be a silencer." Emily suggested.

"Could be. Do you see any cameras?" Rossi asked.

"Nope, this spot was chosen well." Emily said muttered irritated.

"Then we'll just have to wait to see what Hotch learns from the ME." Rossi said.

Leaving they also went to visit the first crime scene location, but they didn't learn anything new.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Morgan was sitting in the interview room when the first family member arrived.

"Come in. Please sit down, Ms. Strong?" Morgan asked.

"That's me."Ms. Strong said entering the room alone. As she sat down Morgan could see the grief she was going through.

"Thank you for coming." Morgan said. "I would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter. Do you mind telling me about that morning?"

"She liked to go running. My Star had joined the track team last year. I usually run with..., but I... _Oh God!_ " she sobbed.

"There was no way that you would have known." Morgan said gently.

Ms. Strong did say anything, just continued to sob.

"Was it just you and your daughter?" Morgan asked.

"My husband died a few years ago." Ms. Strong said.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said. "I know that sounds like something people say, but… I truly am sorry

"...Do you deal with cases like this all the time?' Ms. Strong asked.

"Yes I do." Morgan said.

"So it's routine for you." Ms. Strong said.

"There's nothing routine about what you're going through, Ms. Strong." Morgan said

"Yeah! What other town in the world would my daughter not only be killed, but provide proof that she's not in some better place." Ms. Strong sobbed.

"Ms. Strong, my team will do everything in my power to catch the one who did this." Morgan promised.

"I know that you'll try." Ms. Strong said giving Morgan this sad sort of look.

"Do you mind if I or a member of my team visits you home later?" Morgan asked.

"You have my permission." Ms Strong said in an uncaring tone, then she left.

…

The Dillers arrived a little bit later.

"Can you walk us through a typical day in your daughter's life?" Morgan asked.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Diller asked.

"The unsub we're looking for may have met Meleina. Can you tell us who she hung out with, or if there was anyone new in her life?" Morgan asked.

"She was just a normal girl, she hung out with her friends." Mr. Diller said getting flustered.

"I'm sure she was. What can you tell me about the last time you saw her?" Morgan asked.

"She went to the market with her friends." Mrs. Diller said.

"Some friends!" Mr. Diller muttered.

" _Hush_ , it was just a regular Saturday. Sure, she stayed out late often, but she was always… she had always come home before." Mrs. Diller sobbed as her husband held her.

"I am sorry that you are going through this, but do mind if I or a member of my team visits your home?" Morgan asked.

"Why?" Mrs. Diller asked looking confused.

"I would like to know more about your daughter. " Morgan explained.

"What's there to know!" Mr. Diller snapped "She joined that _damn_ club and was targeted because of it!"

"I don't know if that's the only reason. Please let me examine her room. This might let me find a clue that will bring an end to this case, and find the one who did this." Morgan pleaded.

Mr. Diller opened his mouth to yell something else, but Mrs. Diller stopped him by gently placing her hand on his...

"If you think that will help you are more than welcome to take a look around." She said giving a similar look to the one that Ms. Strong had given him.

Then the friends of the victims came in. Melina had been with them and then she had just been gone. They thought that she had walked off or might have just gone home. Now they weren't so sure. That was when Morgan saw the look for the third time. It was then that he understood that it was a look that held disbelief that he would catch the killer.

…

Done with the interviews Morgan headed over to the houses. Unfortunately, all Morgan could find at the Diller's home was more evidence that the girl was a fan of Phantom. Club membership cards, colors, poster dolls, and things. Other than that it was just a typical room of a teenage girl. This pattern repeated in Star's room as well. He would just have to hope that there would be more to find on their social media sites.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Hotch arrived at the local hospital and spotted several Phantom club members arguing with the receptionist.

"No, go away. None of you are allowed in Phantom's room no matter how big of a fan you are. I have other people I need to help." The receptionist said looking relieved at Hotch.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked Hotch once he got to the desk.

"I'm Agent Hotch. Which way to the morgue?" Hotch asked showing his badge.

"It's not too far, just take the elevator to the left, and Press B for basement."

"Thanks." Hotch said. Walking off Hotch hear the reception ask why the club members were still there before the elevator doors closed and he was on his way.

…

It didn't take Hotch long to reach morgue, and it turned out that M.E was waiting for him.

"What can you tell me doctor?" Hotch asked.

"Lots of bruising, including a serious blow to their heads. They were both suffering from a concussion. Then they were beaten almost to death." The ME said.

"Then this blast here is what killed them? What kind of gun would that be from?" Hotch asked looking at the wounds on the girls' stomachs.

"It reminds me of the Fenton guns in the case of eco energy, but it differs in the reaction of the body. I also found this needle mark in their arm. I believe they were injected eco fluid.

"What does that do?" Hotch asked.

"It can speed up the healing of humans, which would explain the different stages of healing wounds I found on both girls.

"Who would access to, what did you call it? Eco fluid and eco energy, what's the difference?" Hotch asked.

"Some of the scientist of the town. Before you could only get it from a ghost, or the Zone. However nowadays you can purchase it from the Farm. There are many experiments going on, but there should be a list of everyone given permission."

"Then I'm going to need you to send a copy of that list to my technician." Hotch said.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

It wasn't until the next day that the list was sent to Garcia. She was able to quickly eliminate people from the list due to people being out of town or in jail. Forwarding the info to the rest of the team she went on trying to eliminate more names from the list.

By the next morning, Reid briefed the rest of the team on what he had learned from the books he had borrowed. While Garcia added on with photos of the most known ghosts.

"Alright, same as yesterday more interviews. Morgan and Rossi I want you to head to the Phantom club. Reid finish those books and see if you can what these girls are turning into. Garcia I want you to search the web and do the same." Hotch said getting nods.

"While J.J and Emily come with me to the hospital. The press has gathered there, so J.J you know what to do. Emily, we'll be talking to the Fenton parents." Hotch said standing up. Then they all headed out.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

At the hospital, Hotch spotted several Phantom clubs members and wondered for a moment if he should have just had Morgan and Rossi come here to do their interviews. Yet instead of arguing with the receptionist like the day before; the Phantom club members were blocking the reporters and some also arguing with them. But when the reporters saw them they stopped trying to get through the fans and moved towards the FBI members instead.

"Hello, who are you? / Are you here about the Phantom case?/ Do you know if he is still alive or all dead now?" The reporters started to question them.

"I'm Agent Jareau." J.J. said as the questions from the reporters got louder. "Quiet please! Now if you will all follow me outside I will give a statement then I will be holding a press conference later this week. Anyone who continues to swarm this hospital will _not_ be invited." she said them all a cold look.

As J.J. led them away Hotch and Emily made their way up to the reception desk. After hearing who they were here to see. The receptionist asked them to wait in one their meeting rooms while the sent for the Fentons. For obvious reasons he could not tell them which room the Fentons were staying in. Though it didn't take long for Maddie and Jack Fenton to arrive.

"Hello? I sorry I was expecting someone else." Maddie said giving the agents a confused look as Hotch invited them to sit down.

"Reid is part of my Team. Let me introduce myself. I'm Agent Hotch the leader of this FBI team, and this Agent Prentiss another member of my team. While we're here you will see a lot of us running around."

"Oh, so what can we do for you agents?" Maddie asked.

"We want to ask you a few questions about your son." Hotch said.

"About Danny?" Maddie asked frowning at them.

"What do want to know about our son?" Jack asked looking unhappy as well.

"Mrs. and Mr. Fenton, we're sorry we have to ask but the girls were in a club dedicated to your son." Hotch said as gently as he could.

"So, you think that this is somehow his fault?!" Jack snapped.

"No! We are not saying that at all!" Emily said causing the Fentons to look at her for a moment in shock.

"I'm sorry agents." Maddie said. "The media… It's been rough for our family these past few days."

"That's understandable." Emily said giving them a sympathetic look.

"What do you want to know about Danny?" Maddie asked tiredly.

"Due to his connection to the club, we were wondering if there was anyone you could think of that might have a grudge against your son?" Emily asked.

"Our son is the town hero, and while he is powerful he's not… He's not invincible. Ollie and we made a list of his known enemies. I'll have have her send it to you." Maddie said.

"Hell, a year ago we were one of the ones…" Jack trailed off with a downcasted gaze.

"...Thank you, that will help a lot." Emily said before glancing at Hotch.

"I also need to ask you some questions about wounds on the girls." Hotch said.

"Which of wounds?" Maddie asked thinking of Star.

"It was the gunshot. The medical examiner said it was an ecotype gun." Hotch said handing them a folder with the information.

"Great Fudge!" Jack gasped. "What kind of sick bastard!"

"Those poor girls." Maddie said turning away before her eyes snapped back towards the pictures.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"This gunshot did seem familiar. Is this all the data on how it affected them?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. Why, does it remind you of a weapon?" Hotch asked.

"I think so. I'd have to check our records before telling you more." Maddie said looking a bit shaken. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Reid explained to us the basics of about your ghost allies. Do you think that any of them would have more information about what these girls are turning into." Hotch asked.

"My family and I can try and ask around, but I can't promise anything." Maddie said.

"Thank you." Hotch said

"If we need to ask you anything else will you still be here?" Emily asked.

"No, we're taking Danny home. All we can do is wait for him to wake up. And we rather that, be at home."

"Don't worry just the smell of your cook made fudge will bring him floating into the kitchen, just wait and see." Jack said in a tone he tried to make reassuring.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Meanwhile at the same time, Morgan and Rossi made their way over to the Phantom Club. It was located in the middle of the town and was a grand looking building, with part of it looking quite new.

Entering the building they could see multiple people a varying age, though the majority were teenageers. Looking around he noticed that while not everyone was wearing the phantom colors, everyone was wearing a black armband. As Rossi walked further in one of the club members got up from one of the couches and approached him with a smile.

"Hello, um if you're here for the tour I'm afraid that it's been canceled." She said.

"No, no we're not here for that. I'm Agent Rossi, and this is Agent Morgan. We would like to speak to whoever is in charge." Rossi said.

"Ah, sure. Follow me." The girl said looking a bit nervous. She lead them through the club and upstairs where she knocked on a door.

"Hey Sarah, These agents are here to talk to you." The girl said.

"Of course they are." Sarah muttered almost too quietly for the agents to hear. "Thanks Mary, why don't you go grab us some drinks or something."

"That's alright I'm fine." Rossi said politely as Morgan also refused some refreshments do to it not being long since their breakfast.

"So the Chief brought in Agents. Are you FBI?" Sarah asked after Mary left.

"That's right. We wanted to ask you a few questions." Rossi said.

"Sure ask away."

"Now from the chief's files we already know that the two victims were some of your longest members, and were in the same year. We were hoping that you might have remembered more connections they might have shared." Rossi said.

"Yeah, I looked into it and I couldn't find anyone. Sure we have our own trolls, mostly online. But I already texted Val a list of sites and the biggest trolls."

"Troll?" Rossi asked.

"It's an online bully. I'll need a copy of that list as well." Morgan said.

"Sure, just let me know where to send it." Sarah said.

"This it the email." Morgan said handing her a card with the info.

"How about inside the club? Is there anyone you could think of that might be a little extreme?" Rossi asked.

"Well, there is Paulina. She's _obsessed_ with Phantom. Which is funny since she never gave Danny the time of day when everyone thought he was just Fenton. Yeah, now that I think about it Melinda was in the running to take Paulina's old position of Vice President."

"I see. Is Paulina here?" Rossi asked.

"No, she's been banned from all Club establishments, Fenton shops, and basically anywhere Phantom might appear."

"Wow!" Morgan whistled "What did she do?"

"I'm not sure what was the final straw, but she attacked Sam, Danny's girlfriend a little over a week ago. She also violated her restraining orders, And there are rumors of property damage." Sarah said.

"Where can we find Paulina? Rossi asked.

"I'm not sure." Sarah admitted. "She hasn't been seen around town lately. I think her parents might have locked her up at home, so Sam's lawyers can't hit them with anything else." Sarah winced.

"Thanks, if you can think of anything thing else please let us know." Morgan said as the two of them got up.

…

Leaving the clubhouse it was simple to get Paulina's address from Garcia. Arriving at the mansion they were stopped by guards at the gate. Letting them know who they were and why they were there the agents were let in and show to a sitting room to meet with Paulina's father, Mr. Sanchez.

…

"What can I do for you agents?" Mr. Sanchez asked in a tired tone only to get an angry look as the agents explained why they were there.

"My daughter had nothing to do with those murders." he growled.

"Forgive us, but we're going to have to ask what she was doing during those time." Rossi said.

"You want to know. Follow me, and I'll show you just what my daughter was doing during those times." Mr. Sanchez said. Walking briskly out of the room he led the agents upstairs before he stopped and opened a door. "As you can see my daughter is in no condition to do anything right now!"

The agents starred, inside Paulina was lying in a coma in a clean room while in recovery from massive burns.

"What happen?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I raised her right, and gave her everything she wanted. But this thing she has going on with that Phantom, and that damn Manson bitch… She just set the fire to get his attention is all." Mr. Sanchez sobbed.

 _ **Well, that's chapter 4. I chose to use Criminal Mind agents for the FBI. If you are not familiar with Criminal Minds that is alright because I will not be using any of the**_ _ **Criminal Mind plots for the story.**_ _ **So, please review and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **~ Zeakgirl**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Foreign Power**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

* * *

Danny woke up halfway out of a bed, or better way to describe the situation would be halfway _through_ a bed. It took him a second to realize his position before Danny fell all the way through, and landed flat on his face. Groaning in pain Danny crawled out from beneath. Pulling himself up it took Danny a moment to realized that he was in his room.

Leaning against his bed Danny winced as his chest ached. Doing his best to ignore the pain Danny made his way over to his bedside drawer. He was hungry and there was a drawer filled with snacks just waiting to be eaten. Inhaling a couple of king-sized snickers bars Danny moaned with relief as his body stopped shaking.

"Sir Phantom! You're awake!"

Cheeks and hands full of chocolate Danny turned shocked to see Queen Dorathea and one of her ladies floating behind him. Coughing Danny choked a little as he quickly swallowed, while he shoved the rest of the chocolate he was holding back into the drawer.

"Dora, er… Lady Dorathea. What are you doing here? Danny asked. While giving her a polite bow his eyes darted around his room. Fortunately, someone, _probably his mother_ , had cleaned his room while he had been out of it.

"Sir Phantom, I have come as an ally during this dark time. Though word has spread of your fight with that… _wraith_. I am glad though, to see that you are healing. Do you still ache in places, good sir?" Dora asked eyeing Danny over with concern.

"Er, I'm fine." Danny said starting to shrug, but paused in mid-movement as he winced again in pain.

"You are as stubborn as my knights, Sir Phantom. Please, take this." Dora said motioning to her lady who approached him with a curtsy before held out a small bottle full of slightly glowing white pills.

"What are these?" Danny asked. Picking up one to examine, he found it cool to his touch.

"Medicine from Lord Frostbite's land. His head doctor advises that you take one to help with any lingering effects that has been caused by the wraith."

"Thank you, my lady." Danny said smiling. "I'll have to visit Lord Frostbite, so I might thank him."

"No need my good sir." Dora said to Danny's confusion. "He wishes to speak with you personally about your fight, and will be here tomorrow now that you have awakened. I also shall keep an eye on this situation." Dora said as they gave Danny a quick curtsy which before they floated away.

"What, tomorrow? Oh great!" Danny muttered as they disappeared.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

With Dora gone Danny's stomach took the time to remind him that he was still hungry. Re-opening his drawer he finished everything that was in there, but his stomach still growled and it was rapidly becoming more, and more noticeable.

Floating down to the kitchen Danny barely gave his surprised sisters a glance as he practically dived into a plate of fudge without even taking it out of the fridge. After that was gone Danny started pulling several containers out of the fridge. Not even taking the time to grab a plate or heat up the food Danny dug in.

"Danny… are you ok?" Jazz asked.

"What? Yeah… fine." Danny said in-between bites causing Jazz and Dana to exchange worried looks.

"Go get Mom and Dad." Jazz said not taking her eyes off of her little brother. She wondered if Danny realized that he was still in his ghost form.

Danny ignored this exchange as he tossed an empty container to the sink, only to open another one. Half an hour later Danny felt like he would survive and turned to see his family looking at him in shock and awe.

"What?" he asked feeling rather sluggish, but very satisfied.

"Danny you've been asleep for almost three days. And now you just ate more than you eat in a month!" Dana said. "You even ate the eco dogs!"

"Really?! Oh..." Danny said turning to look at the sink. It was filled to the brim with empty containers.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Maddie asked moving closer to hug him.

"Yeah, I was just _so_ hungry. Sorry about your pets Dad." Danny apologized with a blush. He didn't even remember eating them.

"That fine." Jack said hugging Danny next. "As long as you're ok, that's just fine. Danny… do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, the second victim was Star. Her spirit… it was just like Melinda." Danny said once he got some breathing room.

"We know, but she is showing signs of changing into the same thing that Melinda was." Jack said.

"A wraith. Melinda turned into a wraith." Danny said heading somewhat shakily towards his bookcase.

"Wraith, what is that?" Maddie asked as everyone followed behind.

"I didn't think it was possible. I didn't know. I skipped that section and _Skulker_ feared her." Danny said still shaking.

"..." His family exchange silent glance as Danny pulled out a book and flipped through the pages.

"Here, let us help." Maddie said

"No, I've got it." Danny said as he found the right page. "That doesn't make sense!"

"What sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"She changed too soon! She only died a week ago… Danny said as Maddie took the book from him. Reading it she could understand what he meant as the book stated that it took a malevolent spirit about a decade to transform.

"So what happen? I got her right?" Danny asked.

"You did, but…" Jazz said.

"But what?" Danny asked. Looking around everyone seemed shift nervously as many didn't meet his eyes. "What happened?"

"Danny." Maddie said gently "Before you defeated Melinda she got some others."

"I remember there was a man. She… ripped his heart out and _ate it!_ " Danny said horrified.

"Yes, but he wasn't the only one. She killed two others, a few more are injured and she destroyed some ghosts."

"What! No that's impos…" Danny started to say before he remembered Desiree. Ghosts could die again. "Who?"

"Desiree is gone along with some of the town ghosts. Kitty is hurt; she's healing, but Johnny hasn't left her side. They were given a room at the hospital to recover." Maddie said.

"Shit." Danny muttered finally sinking into a chair in shock. "This is all my fault, if I…"

"No, it's _**not!"**_ Maddie snapped. "You did everything you could. You can't save everyone especially against a threat you didn't see coming."

"But!" Danny protested.

"Finish that sentence young man, and you're grounded for the next year." Maddie growled.

"Yes mom. Not my fault." Danny wisely said getting pulled into a hug.

"That's right, now just relax. I want you to take it easy today." Maddie continued.

"Sure, I need to call Sam and Tucker though. Has anyone seen my phone?" Danny asked patting his pockets.

"Up in your room." Jack said.

"Thanks Dad." He called float into the ceiling.

Watching him go Maddie grabbed her own phone with a worried look.

…

Checking his phone Danny winced as he read his text messages. Swiping the screen he pressed Sam's icon, and sweated nervously as he waited for Sam to pick up.

"Danny!" Sam cried out in relief a few seconds later.

…

A little over an hour later Danny wandered back downstairs. He had spent the entire time on the phone reassuring Sam that he was alright. Eventually she had hung up, but Danny believed she only did that so she could come over and check on him in person.

Sending a text to Tucker next, he let his friend know he was alright while asking if he was feeling any better. Tucker texted back that he was back to full health, and that he would be over shortly.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

In a happier mood, Danny headed downstairs to wait for his friends.

"Hey bro, you should probably head back to bed." Dana called out from where she was lounging in front of the TV, as she gave him a worried look. Danny was about to reply when there was a knocking on the front door behind him.

"Later." Danny said smiling he stepped through the doorway where his smile faded away. Instead of Sam or Tucker standing there, there were two strangers.

It was two men who were far more shocked to see him than he was surprised to see them. They were wearing somewhat casual clothes, but their stance put Danny on edge.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded shifting his body to block the doorway.

The older guy, with salt and pepper hair, looked amused as he got over his shock. "Danny... Fenton?" he confirmed. "I'm Agent Ross and this is Agent Morgan." He said taking out his badge as the black man continued to stare at Danny. "We're here to talk to your parents."

"FBI? What do you want with my parents?" Danny asked not moving.

"Danny who's at the door?" Maddie asked opening the door behind her son, only to stop when she saw who it was. "Oh, hello agents?" she said getting a nod. "I forgot you were coming over. Please, come in, the files are down in the lab. Would you like something to drink?" she asked as everyone walked inside.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton, some water would be lovely." Ross said smiling.

"Same for me thanks." Morgan replied as he finally looked away from Danny.

"I thought, Agent Hotch would be coming." Maddie said.

"He's helping another of our team members at the station, so we came instead." Morgan explained.

Closing the door Danny watched for a moment as the two men, with a bit of directions, went down to the lab. Then he turned to help his mother by making some ice for the drinks.

"Thanks sweetly." Maddie said while Danny dropped in the ice into the cups she was loading onto the tray. Once he was done she picked up the tray and gave her kids a warning look when Danny tried to follow. "No Danny, I want you to go back to bed and try and rest some more."

As the door to the lab closed Danny just rolled his eyes before turning to his siblings for some answers.

"So the FBI is investigating the murders?" he asked.

"Yeah, they arrived a day after your fight. They say it's a serial killer, so this case falls under their jurisdiction. Though this is the first case that one of the victims came back as a ghost that kills people." Jazz said.

"Oh…" Danny muttered not really knowing what to say. "And that's what they're talking about, the killer?"

"That, ghosts and things else they might need to about the case. Hey! Don't even think about it." Jazz said as she caught her brother staring at the lab doorway. "They'll talk to you later, if they wanted you down there you would have been invited. Besides you heard mom, you should be resting."

"I think I rested enough after three days." Danny grumbled. Then he hesitated for a moment before saying "And I wasn't told to stay out either. You coming, Dana."

"Sure, this episode is a rerun anyway." Dana said tossing their sister the remote.

As the two half ghosts went invisible Jazz shook her head. When would her siblings ever grow up?

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Appearing in the lab the two invisible half ghosts could still see where the other was floating at. When it came to invisibility the two halfas now had two levels. One where they were invisible to only the living. This was a skill that all ghosts had, which they were using. While the second level was what more powerful of ghosts were capable of. Being able to become invisible to other ghosts, but on which ghosts this invisibility would effect depended on the strength of the ghost. Basically, try and use this second level of invisibility against a stronger ghost and it wouldn't work very well.

Yet despite them being invisible and silent as they entered the lab, their mom still looked up from the file she was holding and glanced around the room. Danny and Dana both floated as still as they could, and let out a soft relieved breath when she went back to talking to the agents.

"So as you can see. The data ended up matching some of our past designs."

"What connection does it have to the missing gun?" Morgan asked.

"The power source." Maddie said receiving a confused look in return. "It was a past design we had. We were testing these stones we found in the Zone as various power sources." Maddie said.

"Had?" Ross asked. "It's missing. Do you know since when?"

"No, it's been almost three years since we tried weaponising anything with those stones. After we didn't get the right results we just shoved the gun and data into the back of the vault. We would have never known they were gone if it weren't for this… case." said Maddie.

"Our notes for the gun, our prototype. And anything that related to using these stones as weapons are gone." Jack said.

"If everything is gone, then how did you match the data?" Ross asked.

"Because we know what to look for as side effects from the stones." Jack said. "And just because we don't have the data from the weapon doesn't mean we don't have more data about the stones."

"True, we tried other things that did work, such as this small generator it's powered by one of the stones." Maddie said. "Its energy is as powerful as electric generator four times its size, and 30% more powerful than an eco generator. Though when we combine the stone and the eco plasma we found that the power level jumped up to 50% power increase. This is something that we were planning on using on the gun. However this increase decreased the stability, so it never got much more development. That gun was the only weapon we made that used this combination of energy."

"This is one of the main reasons we don't pay the electricity bill. We have also used a couple to help power of the town's barrier." Jack continued.

Ross and Morgan exchanged looks.

"Is that... safe?" Morgan asked concerned. He had seen some of their inventions and they hadn't all worked.

"Of course it is! I tested it myself!" Jack boomed smiling broadly causing the agents to slightly cringe.

"Don't worry, we went through the safety checks together." Maddie said causing the agents to feel a bit more relieved.

"I see. Was it only the power source that was special about this gun?" asked Morgan.

"No way! Maddie and me were trying to make a stronger blast that would blast those ghosts apart molecule by molecule, but thankfully it never worked." Jack said trailing off on a sadder note.

"It affected ghosts like we hoped, but unlike the rest of our weapons this gun was able to harm normal humans. The more the person had interacted with ectoplasm the worse the wound was." said Maddie.

"Like the wounds on the victims?" asked Ross.

"Yes, but not to that extent." Maddie said looking a bit green. Standing up she motioned for the agents to follow her over to one of the walls where she pushed a button to reveal Star's floating spirit trapped in a glowing cage.

"Is that...?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, that's Star." Maddie said sadly.

"It's as if whoever took our stuff increased the power. While the blasts were painful, our wounds were never that serious." Jack said.

Ross and Morgan exchanged another look.

"Would you have any idea of anyone who has the skill to modify your gun to do this?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Maddie answered darkly. "Vlad was always able to _improve_ the inventions he stole from us. He was... he's been in jail for a year now, but it wouldn't surprise me if this was his..."

 *** _Ding-a-ling, ding-a-ling*_** Danny's phone went off.

Danny cursed. Silencing his phone he sent Sam a quick text telling her about what was going on.

"Danny!" Maddie snapped, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the spot where the sound was coming from. "Show yourself this instance, young man! I thought I told you to go back to bed!"

Becoming visible Danny gave a sheepish wave. "In a way... this is a form of resting? You know mom, you're just looking…"

"Save it! Dana, I _know_ that you are floating there too. Show yourself _now_ missy." Maddie snapped her eyes somehow landing on the spot that Dana was floating invisibly.

"Yes, mom." Dana said meekly becoming visible as well.

"How long were the two of you floating there?" Maddie asked her foot tapping in irritation.

"Since you've been talking about the stones. But mom, do you really think that Vlad's behind this?" Danny asked.

"He totally would. This is probably just the after effect of another one of his experiments!" Dana seethed.

"Calm yourself snow pea." Jack said gently, closing the distance to give his daughter a hug.

"You all seem to know Vladimir Masters well." Ross remarked.

"Vlad? Yeah, the three of us went to school together." Jack replied quietly. "He used to be such a great guy. It's just... not anyone can handle getting ghost powers. Maybe if I had gotten them instead things would have turned out differently."

Danny made a scoffing noise that had everyone turning to face him.

"You don't agree. Why?" Morgan asked.

"Vlad was already obsessed with mom before he got ghost powers. Trust me Dad, he would be just as bad if you the one on the wrong side of the accident. This life is a _much_ better option than that one."

"Clockwork?" Maddie guessed.

"Yeah, when Sam and Tucker got the acne he sent me on a trip." Danny replied.

"So that's how you found out that missing element. You went there." Maddie said while Jack's eyes sparkled as he reached the same conclusion. Dana had only a slight look of understanding since she hadn't been around at that time.

"Excuse me, but who is Clockwork?" Ross asked drawing the Fentons' attention back to the agents.

The room grew quiet as Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Clockwork… well, he's my teacher. My ghost teacher." Danny said after a moment.

"Does that happen often?" Ross asked.

"No, for new ghosts and spirits it can be a very hard… experience to get used to at first. So most ghosts will give tips and locations to safe areas until you stabilize. Sometimes a ghost is lucky enough to gain a teacher. Though that can be kind of rare as you usually have to share the same type of ghost power." Danny explained as he thought about his time with Frostbite.

"So he teaches you to control your powers? How long does it take for a ghost to stabilize?" Ross asked intrigued.

"It varies. Because our existence as half ghosts our powers will never fully stabilize as long as we continue to grow in our human form." Danny said.

"Do you have a teacher as well Dana?" Ross asked.

"No." Dana sighed shaking her head. "I don't have the _time_ to find one." she said causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"It not a matter of time. If a ghost wants to teach you, you'll be approached." Danny responded.

"Alright enough of this, I want both of you to go upstairs while we finish this meeting." Maddie said.

"Actually if you don't mind, we would like for your son to remain for this talk. His unique situation may provide insight that might help this the unsub." Ross said.

"Mads, he's already here. Maybe we should." Jack suggested.

Maddie gave Jack slight glare before she looked at her son with a considering look. "Alright, but not too many. He's still recovering, and should really be back in bed right now."

"I'm fine mom, really." Danny said.

"If you say so." Maddie muttered in a tone that showed that she clearly didn't believe him. "However, you young lady are not staying. I know that there are chores that you can get ahead on."

"But mom!" Dana whined until she saw the look in her mother's eyes. "Fine, this will just give me more time later." Dana muttered floating away with her shoulders slumped.

Maddie shook her head. What was she to do with her children?

"So what's an unsub?" Danny asked after Dana left.

"That what we call an unknown subject." Morgan answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. Though I'm not sure what I can tell you anything about ghosts that my parents haven't already. Unless, you don't think the killer might be a ghost do you?"

"This case is unlike any other we've taken on before, so we're not willing to rule that idea out just yet."

"…I understand." Danny said after a moment though it looked like he wanted to argue. "So what do you want to know?"

"How about what do you know about Melinda? I heard that you talked to her after she… became a ghost. Did she give you any clue to who might have killed her, or say anything?" Ross asked.

Danny was quiet for a moment. "The first time I ran into Melinda was not long after her death. She kept repeating that it hurt. No matter what I asked her she didn't respond or say anything else. Even now I'm not sure why she attacked Nathan."

"He was one of the first responders?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, she sort of phased through him. And Nathan, well it was like he was experiencing the same emotions that Melinda had. He was so... I thought it was angry, but it was terror. He almost bashed in his coworker's head in with his camera!" Danny said.

"Is this normal behavior for people who have been possessed by a ghost?" Morgan asked.

"No, sometimes the possesse may feel some of what the ghost was feeling afterward. But I've never seen it to that extent, and _never_ from a mere pass through. If I were to even began trying to affect someone like that I would have to do a full possession." Danny said.

"Are there any other side effects from possession?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, in the first minute after a ghost leaves a body the person is… more open to suggestions, but Nathan didn't even have that sort of dazed look. He just attacked." Danny said.

Ross and Morgan exchanged another look.

"I see." Ross said. "What about before she died, did you know her then?"

"I know that she was in the Phantom Club, but I didn't really _know_ her, you know?" Danny said.

"Did she ever try and talk to you while she was alive?" Ross asked.

"No, she stayed with the other members, and I didn't like talking to them. I mean at first having all those fans, especially the female fans was great, but then none of them could seem to grasp that fact that I have a girlfriend." Danny said.

"And how did you deal with the fans that went too far?" Ross asked.

"Let Sam deal with them. Trust me, when she lets out her inner dragon people get out of the way." Danny said.

"She has a temper?" Morgan asked.

"No, well it just Sam got possessed by a ghost dragon amulet, and now she can be as… fierce as a dragon at times." Danny said.

"Dragon, are you tell us that there are dragon ghosts?!" Ross asked looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah well, there are two. Princess Dorathea, her brother Prince Aragon. Princess Dorathea rules the ghost-kingdom of Dragolot. It's medieval place with knights and almost everything you can think of from that time period. Oh yeah before I forget, Dora said that Frostbite is coming over tomorrow morning." Danny said.

"Wait, what? Is she still here?" Maddie asked glancing towards the ceiling.

"No, I think she only stepped in for a moment this morning. Frostbite wants to discuss this wraith problem, but Dora is concerned too. I think she just wanted to make sure I was alright." Danny said.

"Really?" Maddie said getting up to check their portal. She then found the reason she didn't know about Dora's visit, as someone had _forgotten_ to turn on the portal ghost alert again. She knew was annoying, but it was there for a reason.

"Can you tell us more about what a wraith is?" Morgan asked.

"Well, They're not like regular ghosts." Danny said thinking back to book he just had read. "With wraiths they coming into being from a death like a regular ghost. But it's the _type_ of death that make all of the difference."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"While ghosts can come from bad deaths, wraiths have _always_ come from truly awful deaths. It strange though, these wraiths are forming too fast."

"How so?" Ross asked.

"Even with all of the Eco energy in the air from our all of our connections to the Ghost Zone, but still that's nowhere near enough energy for a wraith to be solid like this." Danny explained "To become this way takes months if not _years_ as the wraiths have to soak in energy from the surrounding area. And even in a lot of those cases a lot of wraiths don't make it to the solid form and dissipate if they don't get enough energy in time to complete the transformation."

"Yet Melinda turned into a wraith in one day." Ross noted.

"Exactly." Danny nodded.

"Is this only a meeting between ghosts or do you think that some of our team members might attend this meeting as well?" Morgan asked

"As long as they don't mind be surrounded by ghosts, I don't see why not. Just please, _please_ be polite and _**don't**_ attack any of them." Danny said staring at his dad who was looking a bit sheepish.

"Danny? Are you still down there?"

Hearing his name being called Danny slapped his forehead with his palm as he remembered what, well more like _who_ he had forgotten.

"Coming Sam!" he called out. "Sorry, I don't have time to answer any more questions my girlfriend is here." Danny said with a silly grin.

"That fine, we can talk more tomorrow. Go ahead and greet her. It's never a good idea to keep any woman waiting." Ross said smiling back.

"Thanks." Danny said giving the agents a wave goodbye before floating quickly through the doorway.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

"Hey, you." Danny said hugging his girlfriend.

"Danny." Sam grinned turning around to kiss him. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"I'm fine." Danny sighed. "How has the town been while I was out?"

"Quiet, really quiet. Everyone's in shock, and a few ghosts have fled to the Zone!" Sam said while the lab door opened. She looked surprised when the agents came out, but the agents just smiled and waved at Danny as they headed towards the front door.

"Hey! You're not Danny!" Danny heard when they opened the door to leave.

"Tucker, come in already." Danny called out to his friend.

"Hey, Danny." Tucker called out as he edged around the agents while giving them a suspicious look. They just gave him an amused look back before closing the door behind them.

"Wow, awake for less than three hours and you've already got the FBI on your doorstep. So, what did I miss?" Tucker asked.

Danny smiled gesturing for his friends to follow him into the living room he started to fill them in on everything that happened since he woke up. Yet that was when there was another knock on the door and Jazz got up to let in their next guest.

"Oh, hey Dr. Tagger." Danny said spotting her enter the living room.

A thirty-seven year Mexican-American named Doctor Emily Tager smiled back at him. Danny liked Dr. Tagger because instead of just focusing on the latest medicine, she had done several studies on natural medicines. This was a good thing because it was from those studies that Tagger had found the best ways to treat Danny with his relatively new half ghost status.

"So Danny, that was quite the fight you were in. How are you feeling?" Tagger asked.

"Honestly. I feel fine!" Danny said as Tagger checked his temperature.

"Really? We'll just have to see about that." Tagger said as Sam and Tucker chuckled beside him.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Driving along the road Ross thought over the information they had just learned while Morgan called ahead to the prison to let them know that they would be there soon. This case was strange and he had a feeling that it was only going to get stranger.

"Turn right here." Morgan said looking at the directions.

Turning they both stared at the glowing shield as they slowed down to a stop in front of the gate.

"Wow, they aren't playing around." Morgan muttered as they stopped in front of the gate. Showing their badges they had to wait for the guard to raise a small part of the shield so that they could drive through.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Soon enough Ross and Morgan were sitting in a room as Vladimir Masters was brought in and handcuffed to the table. Vladimir had he lost a bunch of weight, but still carried a look of pride despite his situation.

"So what does the FBI need from me?" Vlad asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"A murderer." Morgan said placing down a picture of Melinda's corpse.

"Oh, you don't think _I_ killed her? You do realize that I'm in jail." Vlad said mockingly.

"Yes, we know you've been in here, but tell us this gun. Did you take it from the Fentons?" Ross asked placing down a picture of the missing gun on the table.

" _That's_ the murder weapon? Well, no wonder you came to me. Yes, I improved it, and you're saying this is the type of damage my weapon did. I'm _impressed_." Vlad said now smiling as he looked at the picture of Melinda.

"People are being killed." Morgan said with narrowed eyes.

"People die all the time." Vlad scoffed without looking away from the photo.

"They are also coming back as wraiths." Morgan said finally getting Vlad's attention.

"Really? What were they like?" Vlad asked leaning forward eagerly.

"Why don't you tell us what you did to improve that gun and we'll tell you about the wraith." Morgan said.

Vlad sighed looking disgruntled and actually pouted. "Fine." He said after a moment "I assume that you talked to my dear Maddie, and she told you about the stones."

Ross and Morgan gave Vlad a nod.

"When I found out about the stones, I, of course, had to know where they had come from. Searching the Ghost Zone I was in luck when I met one of the strangest ghosts, and that saying something if you know anything about the Ghost Zone." Vlad said.

"What do you mean by strange?" Ross asked.

"This ghost, he never did say where he was from, but he had been some sort scientist when he was alive and in exchange for knowledge about our world he made me many more powerful versions of the stones."

"What are the stones made of?" Ross asked.

"How should I know? I just used them. I didn't need to know how they were made. Not that he would tell me." Vlad muttered quietly.

"What happen to the gun when you were arrested?" Morgan asked.

"It was in the back of my vault so someone obviously took it." Vlad said.

"Do you have any idea who?" Ross asked.

"No, people of this town weren't happy with me, and even after everything I did for this town. There are more jobs, I lowered the tax rate, and let's not even talk about all of my donations. But no one cares, the ungrateful ingrates!" Vlad cursed.

"Was it this ghost who made the stones or someone else?" Ross asked getting Vlad back to the main topic.

"I don't know if he was the stone maker. He and I had a bit of a disagreement and he _faded_ away. Pity really, I could have used more stones." Vlad said.

"You mean you killed him." Morgan asked.

"How can you kill something that's already dead?" Vlad asked innocently.

Both Ross and Morgan stared at Vlad with disgust.

"And as for someone else." Vlad continued "Why I had _many_ ghosts who worked for me. At the time of my arrest, my lab was raided most _horribly_. Most of those ghosts were caught by young Daniel and are now back in the Ghost Zone. However, they were all so weak that all of them are most likely caught by Walker and his goons by now."

"Who is Walker?" Ross asked.

"That was one of the ghosts on the enemy list." Morgan said.

"Yes, he has gone after Danny before. Walker runs the only ghost prison in the Ghost Zone. If you want to know more about it ask Daniel. After escaping from there he is _still_ one of Walker's most wanted felons. See even that goody, goody ghost brat can't help but break the rules. In fact, he led the largest prison breakout. Maybe _he_ let out your killer. After all, he _is_ a teenager and does not always think about how his actions affect others." Vlad said a bit smugly.

Leaving the prison Morgan and Ross called the rest of the team and informed them about what they just learned.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was chapter five. Now that it has been five chapters I am thinking about which genres to label this story. Please review and let me know what you think, or visit my profile page to vote instead. Otherwise please follow to know what happens next. Thank you for reading, and until next time.**_

 _ **~ Zeakagirl**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Foreign Power**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

* * *

The entire Fenton family was doing some last minute cleaning, so when the agents knocked it took a moment for someone to answer the door.

"Hello, Dana." Ruiz greeted after Dana stepped through the door.

"Hey, Chief and agents… There's more of you?" she asked as she saw everyone who was gathered on her doorstep.

"Just a few." Rossi said giving Dana a smile. Morgan was just smirking at the expression that crossed Hotch's face at Dana's appearance.

"Well, come in and I'll get my parents Dana said before stepping back through the door and opening it from the other side.

"The FBI agents are here!" Dana yelled getting some shouts of acknowledgment in return.

"Welcome." Maddie said coming out of the kitchen with Danny, while Jack popped out of the lab with Jazz.

"Thanks for having us. We're not late are we?" Rossi asked as he walked in.

"No, our other guests haven't arrived yet." Maddie said closing the door behind the last of the agents.

"So, is this the rest of your team?" Danny asked looking beyond Rossi and Morgan.

"No, there's more working on some things at the station, but this is Agent Reid and Agent Hotch our team leader." Rossi said waving a hand in the direction of both people in turn.

While these introductions were going on Maddie had eyed the agents' clothes with a bit of disapproval before turning to her daughter. "Jazz, go get some of our winter coats and hats for the agents."

"Is it really going to get that cold?" Hotch asked.

Maddie gave him an amused look. "Better safe than sorry, especially with the way that ghosts can cause the temperature to drop." she said.

"Then, thank you for let us borrow your coats." Rossi said.

"Ah, that reminds me. Thanks for letting me borrow your books. They were a great deal of help." Reid said stepping forward.

"Done already?" Maddie said surprised as Danny took the bag of books from the agent.

"Yes well, I'm a fast reader." Reid replied.

"You know, if you want I have a couple of books from the Ghost Zone that may answer more of you questions." Danny said jerking a thumb at a nearby bookshelf.

Reid's eyes widened as he beheld the bookshelf filled with books, but was hesitant to pick any of them up.

"Go ahead, they're perfectly safe to handle. They only glow because they were made in the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

With that said, Reid wasted no more time as he picked up one of the books and started flipping through it.

"Wow, he reads as fast as Ghost Writer." Danny murmured amused as Rossi joined him to flip through a few books at a much slower pace. Glancing at the other agents Danny spotted Morgan talking to his dad about modification he could make to houses; when Jazz reentered the room and started passing out the winter gear.

"Danny." Hotch called out regaining Danny's attention. "Might I have a word?"

"Sure." Danny said. Leading him to the side Danny spotted Chief Ruiz looking over at them with narrowing eyes.

"So what's going on?" Danny asked.

"My team received some information from Vladimir Masters that I'd like to verify." Hotch said.

"Great, what did he say now?" Danny asked, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"That there's a jail in the Ghost Zone and some of his ghostly workers were from there."

"Really? That doesn't… Wait that's what's this is all about. Vlad talked about how I lead the prison break?" Danny asked somewhat amused.

"So you _were_ in prison, do you mind telling what for?" Hotch asked.

"Sure, I was caught holding a real world item. My parents' anniversary present to be exact."

"What type of item?"

"It was a wrapped gift that turned out to be a picture, but even that was against _the rules_." Danny said suppressing the urge to do air quotes.

"How old were you?" Hotch asked.

"Fourteen, and surrounded by ghosts who hated me. It was just like high school only, only the food was worse. So I led the escape to be out of there which turned out to be unnecessary as my friends showed up to free me. Then I spent a lot of time kicking a lot of ghosts back into the Zone; if you're wondering what happened to the other prisoners." Danny said.

"Of those who escaped Walker's jail with you, do you think that any would kill a human?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know, but a while after my escape Walker came here and said I was the only ghost he hadn't recaptured. Then he and his goons took over most of the town and possessed the Mayor. For the longest time, everyone thought I had kidnapped our old mayor." Danny said with a frown.

"Hmm, I read about that. The way you led that escape, do you think any other ghosts may have tried that?" Hotch asked.

"No Walker would never let a riot happen like that again, but the way I got out only worked because of my human half. Which reminds me, if you're ever in the Ghost Zone you should know that as a human you move through objects like a ghost would in this world." Danny said.

"That's good to know. Though this is still a lead. Would it be possible to talk to Walker? I need to know if there have been any more escapes." Hotch said.

"Makes sense, but you're going to need a guide." Danny said thinking about the best way to go about this, before wincing when a loud ringing sounded through the household at the same time a wisp of mist escaped his mouth. "We'll have to finish this talk later, my guests has arrived."

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

"Hurrying to portal Danny smiled as Frostbite stepped through.

"Great One! I am glad to see that you are doing well!" Frostbite boomed as a greeting.

"Hey Frostbite, thanks for the medicine..." Danny started to say.

"Think nothing of it!" Frostbite said slamming his hand into Danny's back happily. Only through a lot of experience did Danny keep his balance and barely move from the impact. Grinning widely Danny shook his head amused as he turned to look at the other yeits who had accompanied Frostbite. He recognized them and wondered why Hiemal was holding what looked to be some files.

"Is Lady Dora not coming?" Danny asked when no more ghosts exited the portal.

"Not today. However, I have brought food and drinks. For today we celebrate your victory!" Frostbite said.

"Hold on Lord Frostbite what _type_ of drinks?" Maddie asked as she walked into the lab only to frown at the large barrel he was carrying.

"Ah, many greetings Mother of the Great One." Frostbite said swooping the back of Maddie's hand up for a kiss. "This is just a popular drink among the younger warriors. I know to bring non-alcoholic only my lady."

"Well that's generous of you Lord Frostbite, but again please, call me Maddie." Maddie responded with a wince as she freed her hand from the ghost's cold grip before her eyes softened. "Thank you for helping my son."

"Again, think nothing of it. As an ally of the Great One, I could do no less. Now enough of these thanks." Frostbite interrupted Maddie who looked as if she were about to thank him again. "You must tell me all about how that monster was defeated!"

"Of course." Maddie said with a nod. "Please come in. We've also prepared some refreshments."

...

"Oh, who is this?" Frostbite asked his eyes landing on the agents as they entered the living room.

"This is Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Reid, and their team leader Agent Hotch. They're FBI agents who have come to help with this wraith problem." Danny explained as he pointed to each person in turn.

"FBI agents?" Frostbite asked turning to Danny with a confused look.

"Um, they are like Chief Ruiz, but they go after criminals all over this world instead of just in this town." Danny continued to explain while giving his mother a nod of thanks as she placed cups of tea down in front of them.

"Interesting, but what can humans do against wraiths? Have your weapons evolved that much?" Frostbite asked picking up a cup.

"No, they're here to help find out who is making these wraiths." Danny answered.

" **Someone is** _ **making**_ **these wraiths?!** " Frostbite roared looking horrified while the cup he was holding shattered in his grip.

"Yes, two girls have been killed in the past two weeks. If we don't find who is doing this, there will be more victims murdered and turned into wraiths." Hotch said while Frostbite reached for another cup with a look of apology towards Maddie.

"Two weeks! Impossible! There is no way..." Frostbite protested.

"It's true, I confirmed it." Danny interrupted "I found the first victim's fresh body and her spirit was rapidly turning into a full on wraith within a day!"

"Who is doing this?" Frostbite demanded to know. "Tell me and I will ensure they are completely faded!"

"We don't know yet." Hotch said. "But this is why we are here. It is our job to determine who is the unsub is."

"Unsub?" Frostbite asked repeating Danny's question from the day before.

"It is short for unknown subject." Hotch answered.

"And how will you find this, unsub?" Frostbite asked.

"We already know that the unsub is in this town. Also, due to the way the bodies were handled, we can tell that the unsub taller or floating above the victims. This unsub also came at them with _a lot_ of rage. What we need to do now to narrow down the subject list." Morgan said.

"To think more will be on the way. This is... alarming!" Frostbite growled.

"Have you dealt with a wraith before?" Hotch asked.

"Once." Frostbite said as a dark look crossed his face while the room started icing over. "Wraiths are _difficult_ to defeat, but they do have a weakness of extremes."

Glancing around the room Danny quickly offered Frostbite more tea before the temperature could drop to a dangerous level. "That explains why my wail worked." Danny murmured as he recalled the end of the fight.

"Indeed, ice is your weapon. Yet to deal with these monsters you will need more variation than your usual attacks." Frostbite said in a calmer voice as the temperature in the room began to rise again to the relief of the people in the room. "Perhaps a sword."

Danny just grinned widely at that.

"Hold on, we need to talk about this before you give my son a live blade." Maddie protested.

"Mom, I have had lessons." Danny said with an exasperated sigh.

"A few lessons does not take away the fact that you are still a beginner." Maddie said.

"I have trained several warriors so I understand your concerns Mother of… Lady Fenton. I would not suggest this if it weren't for the danger. Perhaps we can talk about some additional training." Frostbite suggested.

"We'll see." Ruiz said cutting in. "But you must know that while Danny had fought that wraith. These agents and my force will be protecting the town."

"You… Chief Guardswoman, you're going to fight these wraiths?" Frostbite said glancing at Danny with a moment of disbelief.

"Frostbite, Chief Ruiz is going to be my boss." Danny said pointedly. "She and the Agents are in charge of this case."

"Of course, you do not fight alone." Frostbite muttered. "I have brought something for your parents and their guns. I did not realize that your group of human fighters would expand. However, the others will benefit if they choose to fight as well." Frostbite made a gesture for Hiemal to step forward.

"Lord Frostbite?" Maddie asked confused as she and her husband accepted files.

"These additions to your guns, may not destroy a wraith as your son's wail can, but it will stun them." Frostbite explained. "I'm sure with this start you will be able to make up the difference in time."

"Thank you. Oh!" She breathed. "With a few modifications perhaps we can make the blast stronger." Maddie said to her husband, who was looking at the blueprints over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and look here. If we modify the muzzle…" Jack continued.

"And if we replace this battery with the one that we've been working on…" Maddie said as she stepped away to talk excitedly with her husband.

"Now what do you need to catch this… unsub?" Frostbite asked turning back to the FBI agents with an amused smile. They had been watching this exchange with somewhat calculating expressions.

"Right now we need to eliminate people from the subject list." Hotch answered.

"How will you do that?" Frostbite asked as he took another sip of his tea.

"I want to talk to Walker." Hotch said causing Frostbite to stare at him in shock.

"That, is not a good idea. And why would you need to talk to him? Have his people been in this town?" FrostBite asked turning to glance at Danny again.

"No." Rossi said before going until details about how he and Morgan learned that Vlad had worked on the gun that was most likely causing this, and the ghosts who had worked for Vlad.

"So, you want to talk to Walker to see if any ghosts escaped that may have also worked for Vlad?" Frostbite asked to clarify.

"That's correct." Hotch said.

"Perhaps you could give one my people the questions…" Frostbite suggested.

"Er no. There is also likely to be follow-up questions to the original questions. So to ask those questions at least one of our team members need to be there in person." Rossi said.

"I see." Frostbite sighed.

"If that is the only way I can take some of your team members, but I would need some backup." Danny said turning to Frostbite.

"Oh _no,_ you won't. You are _not_ going anywhere near Walker." Maddie snapped causing Danny to flinch. He had thought she was to wrapped up into the blueprints to hear him.

"What exactly was the sentencing you received?" Hotch asked Danny.

"One thousand years." Madie said when Danny kept silent. "Walker wants to lock up my baby for a thousand years."

"A _thousand,_ could you even survive that?" Morgan asked turning to Danny.

"I don't know?" Danny answered.

"It doesn't matter, we won't be testing that out." Maddie said giving Frostbite a narrowed stare. After a moment he gave her a nod in return.

"I agree." Hotch said, "If this Walker still wants to imprison you, then you coming will most like only cause him to demand that you stay out your sentence before we can ask anything else."

"Fine. I don't like it but I understand. But just remember that humans are intangible in the Ghost Zone. So if he tries to throw you into a cell just leave. _Like I could if wanted to._ " Danny muttered.

"Worry not great one, your humans will remain safe as I guide them through the Zone." Frostbite said.

Danny sighed as he caught the agents giving him a glance at that last comment.

"When would it be possible to go?" Hotch asked Frostbite.

"Hmm," Frostbite murmured thinking. "We can go as soon as you are ready. However Phantom is right. Walker will not be pleased that you will be coming to his territory. Therefore the number humans for this trip should be no more than three."

"That's not much." Maddie muttered, "But I'd like to be part of the team."

"Agreed. Morgan, I want you to come with me." Hotch said getting a nod from Morgan.

"Then I'll join J.J at the city hall, and let the other know what is going on. You coming, Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Give me a moment. Do you mind if I borrow the rest of these books?" Reid asked Danny.

"Sorry, but these don't leave our house." Danny replied. "But you can stay here if you like. Not like I have anywhere to go."

"Actually, you have a follow-up appointment with Dr. Tagger." Jack said to Danny who gave his dad a curious but annoyed look.

"What, why? She just saw me yesterday." Danny complained.

"Son, you were unconscious for three days. We need to make sure you're alright." Maddie said. "That means going to see her every day if she thinks it's necessary."

"Fine, but it really isn't necessary." Danny said earning a look from his mom.

"Word of advice kid. The quicker you see the doctor the sooner it's over." Rossi said smiling.

"Great advice." Danny said sarcastically.

"I'll be heading out now as well. There are preparations I should help out with at the station so I'll see you later Jack. Mads be careful." Ruiz said getting up and giving her friend a hug before leaving the Fenton's house first.

"Well, I guess I could come back later." Reid sighed with a sad longing look at the books he hadn't touched yet.

"You don't have to leave. I have studying to do, so I'm not going anywhere." Jazz said speaking for the first time during this meeting.

"Oh, you don't mind?" Reid asked.

"Not at all." Jazz said with a smile.

"Just meet up with me when you're done then." Rossi said to Reid.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

A little bit later Danny stood in front of the portal waving goodbye. After the Fenton vehicle disappeared through the portal Danny felt his Dad's large hand land on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son, your mother is the best ghost hunter in the world. They'll be fine." Jack said trying to cheer up his son. "Now let's go. You don't want to be late for your appointment. Plus there's a press conference this afternoon."

"Press conference?" Danny asked.

"Oh right, you were asleep for that. You mother and, well just I'm going in front of the police station to talk about ghosts. I'd like you to be there!" Jack said excitedly. "Snow pea, you ready to go?"

"As soon as I find my phone! Have you seen it?" Dana called from upstairs.

"It's down here!" Danny called seeing it lying partly underneath the couch. "Fine, but what else do we need to do today?" Danny asked his dad as Dana joined them by the door.

"I need to go to the factory. Just wait until you see what your mother and I have been working on." Jack said grinning even wider.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

In the Zone, the Fenton vehicle zoomed quickly through hidden paths that FrostBite pointed out. Meanwhile, he sat in Jack's larger seat and watched amused as Maddie drove them. They reached Walker's territory quickly and Frostbite had just pointed at the jail when the vehicle rocked from an outside blast.

"Seatbelts! We're under attack!" Maddie shouted as she pushed a button causing the vehicle's weapons to pop out. "Lord Frostbite, please sit back..." She continued to say when the vehicle rocked again. This time Maddie could see that some of Walker's goons were shooting at them.

"Worry not, Mother of the Great One. My men and I shall deal with this and we will be on our way." Frostbite said before floating through one of the vehicle's walls.

Biting back a curse Maddie prepared to give Frostbite backup, but the shooting had stopped as soon as Frostbite had stepped outside. Not just because the goons were surprised to see one of the Ghost Lords, but because it was well known that Frostbite didn't forgive those who attacked anyone he deemed under his protection. Watching from inside the vehicle Maddie could see why Frostbite was one of the Ghost Lords.

"Please! Lord Frostbite, we were not informed that you were coming for a visit!" The last member of the goon squad squawked from beneath Frostbites foot.

"I was _not_ hiding my aura, and yet you still attacked." Frostbite growled with an angry cold look.

"I…I..." the goon stuttered.

"Where is Walker? I must speak with him immediately!" Frostbite demanded.

"His office. I'll take you to him!" the goon said seeing a way back to safety.

"Good idea." Frostbite said.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

"Lord Frostbite, assaulting my men is against the rules." Walker called out in an accusing tone as Frostbite entered the jail with the rest of the party trailing behind him. His eyes swept across the humans narrowing as he spotted Maddie Fenton.

"Warden Walker, they forgot their place and would not let us through." FrostBite shot back as he dropped the goon he was still holding, only for the goon to quickly scramble away.

"That's why sending a message ahead of a visit is another a rule. Not that you seem to care, as you also forgot about my rule about human world items." Walker said frowning at the humans and the equipment that they are carrying.

"Careful." Frostbite growled moving in front of the humans. "These humans are under my protection."

"Then are you looking for something to hold your... pets?" Walker asked.

Frostbite growled as it began to snow inside the jail. "Enough! It is because of these humans that we must talk. Surely you have heard by now of the wraiths in the human world?"

" _Wraiths_? More than one! When it comes to that punk, of course there are." Walker muttered already thinking about how to increase the defenses around his territory. Then he looked back at the humans. "You did not just come here to tell me that. What is it that you want?"

"We are in need of some information." Hotch said speaking for the first time.

Walker's eyes narrowed at the interruption. "Does that punk need someone to save his territory? Must be strong wraiths if you aren't enough." Walker said to Frostbite.

"No, _Phantom_ defeated the wraiths on his own. _We_ need information." Frostbite said.

"...Information about what?" Walker asked.

"Information that may help us find out who is making these wraiths." Hotch said as Morgan frowned beside him.

"Making?" Walker scoffed giving them a sideway glance.

"It's true." Frostbite said deadly serious.

Walker stared at Frostbite for a moment as that sunk in. "...Fine, come to my office, but leave your pe…"

" _They_ are the ones with the questions." Frostbite growled pointing at Hotch and Morgan.

Walker sighed visibly annoyed "Just come to my office." Walker snapped before turning around and disappearing from view.

…

Frostbite was annoyed that Walker didn't personally lead the way, but he did know where to go from a previous visit. In Walker's office, some of Walker's goons had placed some chairs out for the guests. Frostbite sat down in a largest, yet when Maddie tried to take one of the other seats she fell right through. While Morgan helped her stand back up, Walker had settled in on the other side of the desk. He did not look amused.

"If you are done, I hope that you have some _intelligent_ questions? More intelligent than trying to sit in a chair for ghosts." Walker said in a mocking tone, though he still stared coldly at Maddie and the other humans.

Maddie stepped forward to and was about to respond angrily but Morgan held her back and shook his head no.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Hotch said meeting Walker's eyes. "My team has found out that Vlad Plasmius was working with several ghosts on a weapon that may be related to the creation of the wraiths. We know that those ghosts fled to, or were thrown into Ghost Zone." Hotch explained as he pulled a list of ghosts names from the file he was carrying.

However, the ghost floating on Walker's right side didn't let Hotch approach the desk. After checking it for a trap he handed the list to Walker.

"Sir, my main questions are these. Were there any recent breakouts. And were any…

"There were no breakouts." Walker interrupted angrily. As he destroyed the list in his hand Walker grew larger in his chair until he was completely towering over his guests. "How dare you _humans_ come here, and accuse me of negligence! _That's_ against the _**Rules**_ _ **!**_ "

"Sir, I am not accusing you of anything." Hotch said standing his ground though his hand twitched towards his eco gun. "However, there has been a breakout in the past. Are you sure that none of these ghosts could escape again?"

"That breakout only happened because of that damn halfa. When I get him I have an especially designed cell for the punk! _You_ can inspect it personally!" Walker growled leaning forward to grab Hotch who was pulled back by one of the yetis, while at the same time Frostbite tackled Walker slamming him with enough force that they went through a wall.

" **Frostbite, how** _ **dare**_ **you break my rules!** " the team heard Walker yell.

" **How dare you attack thoses under _my_ protection!**" Frostbite roared back. Their fight moved further away and Maddie, Hotch, and Morgan were about to go and back Frostbite up when one of Frostbite's men stopped them.

"This is a fight between Lords, you'll only get in the way." Hiemal said moving in front of them. Inwardly Hotch wondered where he had disappeared to until now.

Maddie looked irritated at this but had to admit that she couldn't keep up with the rate that the fight was moving through the jail. "Damn!" she cursed.

"What about our questions?" Morgan asked.

"Lord Walker may not want to talk to you but I talked to some of the guards. It's true that those ghosts on your list were caught and brought here, but there have been no breakouts." Hiemal said.

"How can you be sure?" Hotch asked.

"You hu… you may not be liked here, but wraiths are no joking matter. Everyone on this list has been locked up longer than a human year. You can trust this information, they take their record keeping _very_ seriously here." Hiemal explained.

"Then this whole trip was a bust." Maddie grumbled.

"Or is it?" Hotch asked seeing a shift in Hiemal's stance.

"We'd have to make it quick as the fight won't go on too long, but you have a chance to speak with one of the prisoners on the list." Hiemal said.

"How did you arrange that?" Morgan asked.

"Bribery." Hiemal answered bluntly. "Now we must hurry, and I can only take one of you. Choose quickly." he said.

"You go Hotch."Morgan said.

"Be careful." Maddie said eyeing the guards around them.

"I will." Hotch said before he was grabbed by Hiemal and they were flying off as one of the guards led the way.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

The cell which was close by was small and didn't even have a bed. Though Hotch wasn't sure that ghosts needed to sleep.

"Prisoner Vesper. Present yourself." The ghost guard ordered without opening the cell door.

Looking around the cell Hotch didn't see the ghost until something moved on the ceiling. The ghost fluttered to the ground and Hotch was surprised to see he or she was a bat.

"Well, what do you want?" Vesper squeaked.

"You have a guest. You will answer his questions." The guard ordered

"Questions? From this…"

"Silence!" The guard shouted slamming his club against the bars. "It doesn't matter who the questions are from! **Is That Clear!** "

"Yes." Vesper said in an unhappy tone.

"Right, he all yours. Make it quick." The guard said stepping to the side.

"Sure." Hotch said stepping forward.

"What do you want to know human?" Vesper asked.

"You worked for Vlad Plasmius?" Hotch asked just to confirm.

"The old halfa? Sure did."

"What did you do for him?" Hotch asked.

"Guard duty around outside the lab. I also helped him fight the young Halfa Lord once or twice." Vesper said proudly.

"During that time did you observe Vlad working on any gun type weapons?"

"No, I wasn't allowed in the lab."

"Did you ever see anyone go into the lab that wasn't Vlad?"

"Yep, there was the Halfa Lord and another human." Vesper said,

"Do you know who the human was?"

"No."

"Do you know what the human looked like."

'It was a while ago, But it had hair."

"It? Was the human male or female?" Hotch asked.

"Male, Female, what is that?" Vesper asked confused.

"Nevermind. Was the human wearing a suit, perhaps a white one?" Hotch asked taking a chance.

"No."

"Was the human young or old?"

"...Youngish? I don't know, your human lives are so short. Not one of you very small humans, but definitely not older or balder than you. I think? Are you old?"

"Middle-aged." Hotch answered. "Is there anything else you can remember about this human?"

Vesper paused for a moment clearly thinking. "Yeah, it was one of the Halfa's humans."

"What do you mean by that?" Hotch asked just as there was a crash nearby.

"You're out of time." the guard said.

"What did you mean by that?" Hotch repeated as Hiemal grabbed ahold of him.

"It was one of the young Halfa Lord's protected humans." Vesper replied and then Hotch felt himself being pulled through the air. By the time they reached the entrance Frostbite and Walker were already there. Both were looking battered, but from Frostbite's smug stance it was easy to see who won.

"Get anything good?" Morgan asked.

"It's something. I'll tell you more when we get back to the human world." Hotch said. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, they just ignored us and any questions we tried to ask." Morgan said.

"Just leave." Walker ordered Frostbite, getting the human teams' attention.

"Of course." Frostbite said smugly glancing over he did a quick count of the humans before shifting that glance to Hiemal who gave him a nod.

 **~ Page Break ~ (*) ~ Page Break ~**

Walker goons followed just long enough to make sure that they had left the territory, before turning back to rejoin their lord. "What now?" one of them asked.

"Now." Walker answered "Now we begin preparations to close off the Human Zone. Let the punk handle his territory. Perhaps when that Zone in overrun by wraiths the ghosts will finally learn why it's against _the rules_ to go to leave the Ghost Zone."

As his wounds started to heal Walker took a walk through his jail. Coming to a stop in front of a specially made cell Walker thought more about the halfa punk and this wraith problem. " _Maybe_." he thought with a small smirk " _This wraith problem is just an opportunity_."

* * *

 _ **Well, that was chapter six. The poll is still open if you wish to vote. So**_ _ **please let me know what you think. Also, favorite or follow this fic to find out what happens next.**_

 _ **~ ZeakaGirl**_


End file.
